DAZE
by dniebr
Summary: 'I cannot for the sake of god, figure out what it is that makes you so special.' I am briefly met by his hardened gaze as he pushes my body further into the ground; his breath is shallow as I am looked down upon. Eric's blue eyes that always seems cold yet held a certain warmth looked into my own as I watched his every move.
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in Amity has always been a light one. Endless amounts of trees cover the acres. Many kinds of exotic flowers spread their scent as the soft breezes fly by. Birds chirp carelessly; their joyful melodies ringing around Amity. Faction members run around with no care in their world. It always amazed me, how they could feel chipper and so free of care, all the time. I, for one, feel like it is impossible to be this happy, every second of every hour the day is giving us. Something inside my timid body just prevents me from being happy all the time. Endless amounts I had questioned my mother, when I was younger, to see if she knew why I was behaving - or rather feeling this specific way. She told me that it was just a phase I was going through. I was ten back then but I am sixteen now. The feeling doesn't stop. It is not a phase that I will overcome. It is something else; something I cannot put my finger on and something that I cannot describe, as of right now.

The sun shines bright through the clear glass of the custom shaped windows in my room. I sit on the window sill as my gaze overlooks the endless acres of grass which cover most of Amity's ground. I see my faction members in the far back; each carrying a basket in which they have thrown the corn in. A faint melody reaches my ear through the open window and I close my eyes while leaning my head against the wall behind it. I let the music take me to a world that nobody can reach me in. I begin to hum along, the soft notes leaving the depths of my warm throat into the colder world.

''Daisy, sweetheart." The sudden voice of my mother rips me from my thoughts. My singing stops. Mother stands tall in my door; her hands placed on her hips. ''What are you still doing sitting around, dear? You have to get to school before you are late.''

Her kind yet chastising words linger in the comforts of my room. My gaze travels around the bare walls that I wanted, but was not allowed to paint, a long time ago. Being in Amity would automatically mean I would have to paint it red or yellow; these are the colors which represent our faction - which represents them; but not who I am or who I think to be. I don't want to do that. I would rather have it a nice hue of blue that reminds me of the endless freedom in the sky. The feeling of being weightless you receive, as you fall to the ground - the adrenaline rushing through your veins and the joyful scream escaping your lips. How much I would give to be able to fly; to fly away from all the problems and cruelty spread around our city walls.

''Go take a shower, yes? I will prepare breakfast while you do so!'' Her smile is soft - endearing while she turns to motion me to the bathroom door. "Don't take too long. I am expecting you to be down in less than ten minutes, young lady." Mother teases, her gentle laughter ringing in my ears. She turns to leave. I sit and watch as mother walks down the sets of stairs that have led her in and will lead her out of my room. Her blonde hair is braided and thrown over her shoulder, a few stray strands escaping the hair-do to wave with every motion she does, while she wears her usual work attire; yellow dungarees which cover her red sweater, an old hat, her father had left her behind, and the usual red and yellow shoes. Mother appears to be carefree - to be happy. Just like everybody else does - everyone but I.

My feet touch the ground, a final sigh on my lips as the thought of mother being right runs through my wild, unorganized mind. It would be best for me to go and get a shower, before I am I deeper trouble than facing mother's caring but fierce nature. The walk to my bathroom isn't long and before anything else happens, I am stepping out of my clothes, unbinding the wild tresses of my hair from the braid I have pulled it into the night before and let it flow past my shoulders, down to the little of my back. The ends of the reddish brown colored strands tickle at my waist, my back arching as I climb into the tub to turn on the water. When it finally reaches its wanted temperature I stand under it. The heavy stream of heated water feels relaxing on the tense muscles of my back. Just like any other Amity member I had woken up early today to go and work on the fields. It is something that we are taught from an early age. My parents have done it, as did their parents and the generations before them. Each generation giving something they have learned onto the next - each sharing with the next, be it happiness, friendship or love. Here we are never alone; everyone but me. While the other members actually enjoy the company of each other, I cannot help but avoid contact with them - another thing which I cannot describe.

I run my fingers through the wet strands of my hair, my eyes going roaming over the soft skin of my body until they reach the tub's ground where my feet are placed. I wiggle my toes. My hair has grown long over the years. I cannot remember the last time it has been cut.

After having washed myself, I turn off the water and wrap one of the many towels around me. After securing it so it doesn't fall, I step out and place myself in front of the mirror. The flat and reflective surface is covered in a slight mist of fog as I stand in front of it, trying to catch a glimpse of my reflection. It feels as if I am in Abnegation, where they aren't allowed to look at their own reflection - or at least shouldn't be caught in the act of trying to catch a glimpse of their facial appearance. I had asked mother one time why they did that. She couldn't tell me explicitly, but she assumed that it had something to do that Abnegation members do not cherish the thought of acting out of vanity or praising themselves because of how their genes make them appear. Abnegation members are something else. They wear grey clothes because they do not want to differ from anybody else in their faction - because they want equality, disregarding your sex, gender or ethnicity. They treat each other with the same amount of respect - even the ones, who do not belong to their faction. I have observed Abnegation members offering the Factionless essential supplies such as food or clothing, many times before. It is astounding, for they do not request for anything in return. They are selfless; something I cannot claim to be.

Mother stands in front of the stove as I walk down the stairs. The sweet scent of maple syrup tickles at my nostrils and I can feel the insides of my mouth began to salivate. Without further hesitation, I seat myself at the table and wait for mother to drop the plate of freshly baked goods in front of me. I run my fingers along the complicated and intriguing stitches of the laced tablecloth. It is very well detailed to the last point and I have to wonder how long it took the person to finish this delicate work.

''I hope you don't mind sweetheart," mother begins, her voice strained, the regret evident in her manner of speaking. "but unfortunately, your farther and I will not be able to drop you off at school today.'' I nod my head in silence and look at the filled plate in her hands. I don't mind them not being able to drive me. I am capable of going to school on my own. ''How do you feel about today?'' She asks, walking on egg shells. For a long time we have avoided this topic.

Her answer is met by silence. I do not know what to answer her. How do I feel about today? Since I have turned sixteen a while ago, I am now allowed to participate in the Choosing Ceremony, the ceremony that would change my life forever. Either I stay in Amity and lead my life as it is or I change factions and leave everything I know behind; leave behind my mother, my father and everything else I have come to love in the place I do not feel at home. Just thinking of the decision I have to make, makes my head spin. It is something I want to postpone for as long as I can.

I shrug my shoulders as I take one of the sweet goods off the plate. The subject dropped. Drizzling a good amount of the maple syrup on top, I begin to cut tiny pieces I would be able to place in my mouth without making a mess.

''Look at me, sweetheart.'' The fork in my hand stops mid-air, the piece of the mixture of flour and eggs not reaching my taste buds. Placing the utensil down I face my mother. Her big brown eyes look at me in concern as she follows my every move. It appears like we will have this talk, whether I like it or not.

''Today will help you to decide want you are going to choose.'' She begins. ''And I want you to know that no matter what you choose, your father and I will always love you, do you hear that?''

Feeling a lump in my throat, I nod my head, too afraid that my voice would crack, if I spoke to soon. Mother reaches across the table and places a warm hand on top of my own. I do not recoil. I sit and watch as the soft skin caresses my own. I bask in the touch of her motherly comfort.

''Eat up," Mother smiles. "you have to leave in a little.'' She begins her own breakfast.

After I finish my breakfast, I head upstairs to quickly brush my teeth before I leave for school. Today our neighbors, the Johnsons, will take me to school, seeing as they have a son that is a year below me. Next year it will be his turn to choose. Oh what I would give to have another year to decide. But who am I kidding. I had sixteen years to prepare myself for this. They have told us on many occasions that we would have to think about it. Either we would stay in the factions we are born into or we change - we transfer to the unknown. But as easy as the task may sound I cannot help but feel heaviness being pressed onto my chest. The thought of choosing is too much for me to handle, at the moment. Shoving the thought aside, I put on my shoes and walk towards our neighbors' truck.

The drive to school isn't long and before I know it we are making our way towards the grey building. I thank the Johnsons, keeping a smile on my face.

I can feel my heartbeat picking up as I near the edifice of our school. Five doors are shut in front of it, each holding one of the five symbols that represent our factions. Five factions that each holds a virtue they respect and seek to perfect.

To the far left I see mostly black and white; those are Candor. Candor is the faction in which they teach you to be an open book. Every detail of your life is out in the open. You don't keep your mouth shut, expressing your every thought and emotion, not caring about how that affects your opponent. I shake my head. Not caring for what others think of feel sounds wrong - almost egoistical, self-centered.

Next to Candor I see Abnegation. Out of everyone here, they stand out like a sore thumb as each stand two at a time in the line. My eyes travel down their body and I take in the various shades of grey they are covered in. In Abnegation they value selflessness the most. That is why our government is mostly ruled by members of Abnegation. Because of their trusting and selfless nature they do not tend to act out in jealousy or rage as some other faction members would.

But caring only for others and disregarding your own wishes sounds also wrong. Sometimes it is okay to act selfishly.

Next to Abnegation the blue clothing of Erudite catches my eyes. The Erudite are the smart ones in our society. It is wisdom and the pursuit of knowledge that they value the most. They do seem harmless at first but do not let yourself be fooled. Erudites are witty and know how to defend themselves, if needed.

Abnegation and Erudite do not get along. It is why I do not understand why those two factions were placed together. Ever since Marcus Eaton has become Head of Government, the Erudite made it their jobs to bring Abnegation down, whether it was with simple acts of kindness or even ruthless articles that lash out at the aging man in grey.

Next to the Erudite the spot is empty but the symbol above the door tells me which factions should be standing in front of it. The flames of the Dauntless fire burn bright in my eyes as I hear the certain rush pass by, causing my hair to move with the commotion. Seconds pass before the sound of a familiar horn rings in my ears. The train arrives but it does not stop. Several Dauntless members jump off the train, gleeful laughter escaping their lips before they land on the softness of the green grass. My lips spread into a smile as I take in their mostly black colored outfits. I see some accentuation of red or yellow but they are mostly covered in black. A lot of them have tattoos hiding under those clothes. But some show theirs freely. I have always admired how carefree the Dauntless members seemed to be. Everywhere they went there would be fun and adventure. I can feel the hair at the nape of my neck stand on end as I watch the group of hellions run towards their given place.

As the Dauntless stop, my gaze moves forward. At the very right I hear the gleeful chatter of Amity before I can actually see them. Dressed in yellow or red, I can see them lounge on the ground, strumming on guitars as each little group seems to sing their own little songs. But is that what Amity is all about? Being happy and singing stupid songs all day long? I shake my head as I take all the factions in. Each faction withholds something worth living for. But how can one decide which they want to value the most?

The warm air ruffles through the long tresses of my hair before I feel my feet start moving. I am uncertain where to stand. If I choose to stand with Candor I will have to be honest in every situation of my life. I cannot do that. I won't do it. I am not made for Candor, I lie too much. If I choose to stand with Abnegation I will have to be selfless. I fear that I may not be able to do that either. There are often times where I do act selfish and do not think about anybody but myself. I do not stand with Abnegation but I neither stand with Erudite nor with Dauntless.

For now I stand with Amity. Their laughter rings in the air as I walk towards them, the light sundress I had put on, before I left the house waving in the wind behind me. The soles of my shoes leave behind a clicking sound in the air before they completely still. While standing with my faction I seem to drown in it. I do not stand out like I had before. I am one of many. I am nothing special. I am Amity.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy doors in front of us open with a loud groan as the chipped wood is dragged across the stone ground. People start moving but I cannot find it in myself to follow them. Once I cross the threshold I am going to walk down the hallway into the auditorium and listen to one of the Abnegation leaders hold their usual speech before we go in to take the Aptitude Test. After two years, you would think that they would change it. But that isn't the case. Each year it is the same. We walk into the room and sit down. We listen to one of the members and then we go into the simulation that will tell us in which faction we belong.

I sigh before I can feel my legs moving without my consent. Fearing that nothing good will come from the test, I don't want to go inside. The dress I am wearing flutters in the wind as I make my way through the door. The feeling I get once I pass under it is indescribable. A shudder runs down the length of my back and my hair at the nape of my neck stands on edge.

The inside of the school is buzzing with students that try to reach their classes in time. Others, on the other hand, linger at their lockers not caring an ounce if they arrive later than the teacher. I stand still for a second as I overlook the scene. Not even seconds ago, we were all standing separately - each of us knew where we have to stand and how to act. But now that we are in the familiar interior of the school it is changed. Black, blue, red and yellow, shades of grey seem to mix and fuse into one big clutter of colors. It is hard to differentiate the different factions but once one adapts to the colorful chaos, it is rather easy to tell them apart.

Feeling somebody nudge me from behind, I start moving again. The beating of my heart increases as I near the main room. _Take a breath Daisy_. By the time I sit down on one of the many seats, I can feel my heart racing. Today is the Aptitude Test, and tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. That means after the test, I will only have 24hours before I have to have my mind set.

My eyes travel around the room trying to take in as much as possible before I had to leave. I take in the grey walls and the grey ground. Even the seats are a shade of grey. It makes me wonder if Abnegation had something to do with the coloring.

''Attention please!''

The heavy voice of a man interrupts my thoughts and every other commotion in the room. We all fall silent as we wait for him to proceed with his speech. I look him over as he starts to open his mouth that is made of rather thin and chapped lips. His grey clothes give away that he is from Abnegation but even if it wasn't for them I could've told. There is just something about him that screams '_selfless_' at me. My gaze moves to his head. It is covered in dark hair, which by the time he reaches fifty will no longer be there. Blue eyes shine with excitement as he lectures us about today's events.

"All of you students know, what special day it is today!" He does not await an answer. "Today is the day, you will participate in the Aptitude Test - a test which will help you decide on the most important matter in your life. It will help you decide on whether you want to stay or if you want to transfer to another faction." His voice swells with pride.

''Now without further ado, I want you to listen closely.'' His eyes drop onto the clipboard he holds in his hands; hands that seem to never have seen hard work.

I give a scoff under my breath. Abnegation has it easy; the only thing they do is sit in their bureaus and wait for work. They don't have to worry about a single thing for it is us in Amity that provides everyone with food. We have to grow acres of food so the other factions can survive. If it wasn't for us none of them would survive.

''I am going to call out ten names at a time.'' He begins his voice raspy. ''After I call your name, I want you to stand up and walk towards the simulation rooms. Then you are going to be supervised by someone that is not of your faction.'' There is a mumble of 'yes' around me and I cannot help but nod my head.

''Daisy Winters,'' My ears go deaf as I hear my name being called out, no longer able to listen to whoever he has called after me. I am first to go into the simulation room.

My heart beat starts to pick up again. I fear that with where this is going, I will suffer from a heart disease. With numb legs I stand up and make my way towards the simulation room. As I walk down the hallway it feels like every pair of eyes are set on my walking form. _Don't back down Daisy. Keep your chin high and show them who you really are. Automatically, m_y chin rises into air as I throw my hair over my shoulder. I am not going to let them bring me down with their hawk like stare.

Before I know it I stand in front of the door that separates me from the simulation room. I feel my heart beat pick up, yet again. The steel door opens and I am greeted by a young blonde that ushers me into the room. I face white walls that glow in different shades of orange from the soft glow the few lights give off. The room itself is small and the only thing it beholds is a chair, which reminds me of the ones they have at the dentist, and a computer that is attached to the chair by thick and long wires. My gaze falls to the right and I am met by the soft look by my reflection. As quick as I looked, I avoid the mirror. The woman in front of me smiles at me. Her blond hair is pulled back into a twisted bun that sits low in her neck. She is wearing a black sweater that reveals some of her cleavage. It also exposes bits of black inking that sits on her left collar bone. I refrain myself from asking what the three ravens mean and sit on the chair.

''I thought it was only those Abnegation members that have problems with mirrors, but now it seems like an Amity as well.'' Her voice is clear as she takes me in. She gives me a smile but I feel like she has insulted me just then. Her smile fades as she types something into the electronic device in front of her.

''I'm Tris, by the way. I am going to supervise your Aptitude Test.'' The smile is back on her face.

She attaches a few wires to my forehead and then turns back to the computer. She types something in. I cannot see what it is. Her fingers, as long as they are, type fast, making it impossible for me to make out what she is doing. She smiles yet again and turns her attention back to me. In her hand she holds a shot glass filled with some strange blue liquid. I am uncertain to drink it as she hands me the clear glass. My fingers encircle to cool surface of the material and I try not to drop it as my hands begin to shake. _Get a grip Daisy!_ I roll my eyes at my silliness and look at the blue liquid again. I hesitate before I close my eyes. Taking in a deep breath I bring the glass to my lips and down the shot in one quick motion. I throw my head back as the cold liquid eases down the length of my throat, leaving behind just the slightest burning sensation. I taste nothing and I cannot help but feel disappointed as it doesn't leave a taste behind. My head starts to spin as the liquid settles in. My hand reaches out to secure myself on the chair - to calm myself. But it feels like my arms weigh a ton and I cannot move them.

Looking down I can see two bowls placed in front of me. The right one beholds a gun as the left one has a block of cheese in it. My eyes furrow as I take the two objects in. They don't even fit together and I cannot for the love of god figure out what I am supposed to do with them. My gaze travels from one bowl to the other. My gaze moves around the room; it is covered in mirrors and I see millions of girls that look like me stare back at me.

'_Choose_' the sudden voice is cold and high as it reaches out to me. My head snaps around trying to find the source of the voice.

My eyes soon settle on the mirrors that behold millions of copies of me. One of mentioned copies looks straight back at me and I find myself moving forward. Her gaze looks cold and I have to stop and think for a minute if this really was me. She definitely looks like me but her behavior seems odd.

'_Choose_' she repeats and before I can ask, the bowls in front of me glow in anticipation. I keep looking at the objects and before I can reach out they vanish. My mind goes into frenzy as I think of what had happened. I don't know if I need one of the objects. What if my life depends on me having chosen one of the objects? I am interrupted when I hear the sound of a bark echo through the mirror filled room. Fearing the worst I don't turn around, my mind screaming at me to run; and so I follow my instincts and run. I run from something that is following me. I don't have to look behind me to know that it is a dog. Its paws are heavy on the ground and I can feel each step vibrate though my body as I run. With another bark I lay on my front. The dog jumps on top of me, causing me to fall. A scream ripples through my lungs and I feel like crying, the tears already welling at my eyes. This surely must be the end of me. Silent tears run down my cheeks as I wait for the dog to make its bait. Soft whimpers are being heard as I curl into a small ball. My breath hitches as I feel something wet nudge me in the face. It could've been my tears but I am not sure right now.

Opening my eyes I stare into a pair of dark orbs as the lay beside me on the ground. The sudden closeness makes me shriek back and let out a small scream. The dog in front of me whimpers yet another time and crawls toward me. I can feel my heart melting as I see it - the small puppy makes its way toward me, big eyes, filled with hope and love, looking up at me. My eyes soften as I reach for it. My hand curl around the softness of its small body and I pick it up. It yelps in joy as I face it and begins to lick my face. I break out into a fit of giggles as I feel the wet tongue caress my cheeks as if to brush away the tears that fell. A giggle that is not my own interrupts our session and I look up.

''Doggy!''

A small girl, merely the age of four is facing us. Her brown hair is curled and pulled into two long ponytails that reach her waist. Her grey eyes shine with excitement as she claps her hands and calls out for the puppy again. Her giggles fill the room and I can see her make her way towards us. Her red and yellow attire assures me that she is from Amity.

''Doggy!'' she yells and I can feel the puppy tense up in my arms. The sudden sound of growling sounds through the room and I can feel the puppy shift in my arms. I hold tight not letting it go. ''Everything is okay.'' I assure the little thing and run my hands over its soft forehead. The growling stops and the puppy turns to lick over my face again. By now the little girl has reached us and is still reaching for the soft fur of the puppy. Reluctantly I hand the ball of fur over and witness her soft squealing as she pets over its body. The puppy yaws and snuggles up into the girl. Before I can cherish the moment a bit more I can see the scene changing.

I am sitting in a filled bus. The air reeks of sweat and I have to refrain myself from emptying the content of my stomach on the floor. The window above me is open but it does not help to ease the stickiness and unease I feel as I take everything around me in. The lady in front of me is dragging pull after pull from her cigarette and I have to refrain myself from calling out to her. The boy behind me is kicking against the back of my chair causing me to launch forward every now and then. It is when I see a man beside me that I become fully aware. Without thinking I stand up and offer the man my seat. He was an old man with gray hair on top of his rotting head. His body is small and slightly arches as he stands. His hands shake when he proceeds to sit. He opens the newspaper that lay in his lap and begins to read away. Looking at the front page I can see a familiar face covering it.

''Do you know this man?'' The man asks, his voice timid and almost breaking. I shake my head.

''I'm sorry but I am afraid I don't know the man.'' The man nods before he turns back to his newspaper.

''Are you sure you do not know him?'' The old man speaks up again. This time his voice is a lot louder than before. I shriek back as I didn't expect him to attack me like this. His eyes narrow as he takes in my posture. ''If you know him you have to tell me! You could save my life with this.''

Seeing as the man is screaming at me for no apparent reason I can feel myself becoming angry. How dare he question me when I already told him that I don't know the man?

"I must ask you to refrain yourself, sir. I have already shared my knowledge with you. I can only repeat myself; I am sorry but I do not know the man." Expressing my feelings I can see him sink into his seat. His gaze softens and I almost feel bad for screaming at him.

''I am truly sorry, dear.'' His voice is soft and before I can react I can feel the scene changing again.

I awake from the simulation. My head spins and I have to grip the seat for support. I look around me and see Tris furiously typing away on her little computer. Her gaze is fixed on the screen and I can see a glare forming as she watches the device with certain determination. Minutes pass without any of us acknowledging the fact that I have woken from the trance I had been put under. The typing suddenly stops and I am faced my harsh blue eyes. They immediately soften and a smile overtakes Tris's feminine features. But I see past it. Behind the smile I can see the longing frown building up. She is worried and I don't know if I should feel worried.

''Is something wrong?'' My voice is raspy and I have to clear my throat and repeat my question.

Tris's eyes narrow at me face and then she says something I would have never expected to hear. Her voice is so small that I sit for a second not knowing if I had caught the words correctly or if my mind was playing tricks on me.

''_Your test result is inconclusive_.''

Inconclusive?

''Wait, what do you mean by inconclusive?'' My confused stare meets hers.

We stand in silence as she decides to choose her next words carefully. As she speaks, I can sense that she is not fully convinced herself.

''It means that I don't know where to put you.'' He voice is as confused as I look. ''Not choosing the block of cheese or the gun, it ruled out Abnegation, Dauntless and Amity. Then you ran from the dog, proving once again that Dauntless isn't for you. But then you curled your form into a ball so that the dog would see that you are showing signs of submission. It showed that you hold traits for Erudite in you.'' She takes a breath before she continues. "After I have seen the interaction between you and the little girl I had to take Amity and Abnegation into consideration again. This made things even harder and I had to alter the simulation. In the bus you told the old man that you did not know the person on the cover, yet your heart beat and your brain were telling me that you were indeed lying. This ruled Candor out but held Erudite in the game. Then you scolded him for being rude to you. You stood up for yourself, which is something that members of Dauntless would and members of Abnegation and Amity wouldn't do.'' Her brows furrow as she looks helplessly at the screen of her computer. She gives a grim smile before she turns to look at me again.

''B- but how can that be possible?'' The air around me seems to tighten and I have sudden difficulties with breathing. My hands start to sweat and I can feel the sun colored dress stick to the outline of my figure. Helplessly I look at Tris and hope that she can help me. I hope that she can tell me why I fit in all the faction but at the same time I fit in none of them.

She walks around the room for quite a while and I am left to watch her as she thinks of something that would make both our lives a little bit easier. She suddenly stops, the blond curls swirling around her head as she turns to face me.

''Don't worry.'' She starts. Even now I feel the sorrow in her voice. ''I'll just put your result in manually. Nobody will ever know what happens in here.'' She takes my hand and brings me to the back door.

''Leave through this door. If anybody asks just tell them you have become sick in the middle of the simulation and I had to send you home. Promise me that you won't talk about your test result with anybody. Your life could depend on it.'' The words seem to leave her lips, as if she had heard or even spoken them before.

My body lurches forward as she pushes me out the door. My hair flies in the wind as I turn to face her. The confusion and need of help is written into my eyes as I look at her.

''But what about tomorrow?'' My voice drips with frustration. ''What will I decide on when my test results are inconclusive?''

The pushing stops and I left to stand at the door and wait for her to answer to my question. Seconds pass but they feel like hours. Like days. Like years. I don't know for you long we have been standing there when suddenly her voice rings through the room and through my ears. She smiles and lays a reassuring hand on mine.

''Amity.''

That is it. That is all she tells me before the door is shut in my face. I stand for a second and contemplate if I should go ahead and knock. Surely, this cannot be it. There must be more than that to it. More than just one word! More than three syllables!

After minutes I am still standing in front of the closed door. My hand is still raised, stuck in mid-air, still deciding, if I should bring up the courage to knock or not. Millions of questions run through my head as I hold my breath. _What are you going to do, Daisy? What will you choose?_ I need answers; now!

Defeated, my hand retreats from its former position and lowers to the side of my figure. I give a sigh before I turn to leave. My head feels heavy on top of my neck. I wish somebody was here to take the burden off my shoulders.

Another sigh escapes my lips. I walk down the endless amounts of hallways before I can finally see the outside of the school. Met by grey stones I wrap my arms around myself before I abandon the school edifice. I don't dare to look around as I make my way towards Amity fields. Too scared that people might judge me for my inconclusive test results, I keep my head down in shame. It is ridiculous; nobody knows of my results. Nobody but Tris, but she didn't bother to help me in my time of distress. How am I to help if I can't even talk of my problems?

I stop to sit on one of the many benches in the park in front of our school. Seeing an elderly Abnegation couple, I smile. They had gone through all, of what was still expecting me.

''Is everything alright, dear?''

I turn to face the sudden noise. I come to face an older Abnegation man sitting next to me. He gives me a bright smile as his eyes sparkle with wisdom, only people that had lived long hold. His hand stretches out to take mine. I can feel my eyes widen the slightest bit but before I can snatch my hand away he tightens his grip on it. My brows furrow.

''I have seen the way you walked out of school with your mind somewhere else. You did not even acknowledge me until the very second I cleared my throat.'' His voice is kind and I find it hard not to resist from telling him all my problems.

"It's nothing." I shrug. "It's just stress because of the Aptitude Test and the ceremony, tomorrow.

The older man nods. ''I have been in your position a long time ago. I know very well what you are going through right now; even if you would like to deny that.'' The man takes a deep breath before he continues. ''You don't have to answer me but do me a favor and just hear me out. When I was your age, thousands of years ago,-'' My face lights up with a smile. ''I thought that everything would come to me. I thought I would go in there and ace the Aptitude Test. But guess what. Eventhough I did get a result, I wasn't so sure, if that was the choice I wanted to make. Something inside me just told me to not follow their decision. I thought about it all the way I went home, that day, wondering what I was going to do about it. But I couldn't come up with anything that would satisfy everybody around me.'' He stops to take another breath.

''So the next day I went back in there for the Choosing Ceremony,-'' He chuckles. ''Boy was I nervous back then. I still remember the wetness on my hands and the beating of my heart in my ears. It all felt so surreal and I thought I would explode any minute or just break down. There just was too much pressure laid upon my shoulders. It wasn't until I had decided and had gone through the initiation that I realized something very important.''

My eyes look up to meet his. His grey orbs sparkle as he thinks back to his youth; a time that he could only revisit in his memories.

''People might tell you what to do. They will try to push you into certain direction to satisfy their wishes and beliefs. Don't let that get to you. This Aptitude Test is based on facts. It will tell you where to go by stating different facts that do not make you happy all the time.''

His wrinkly hand gives mine a squeeze.

''Do me a favor, tomorrow. When you are called to stand in front of the bowls, be reminded of my words. It is okay to be selfish but still wanting to be in Abnegation. You don't have to be utterly smart to belong to Erudite or idiotically brave to be in Dauntless. It is okay to want to be in Amity, even if you are not the most chipper person. And you sure as hell don't have to be honest all the time to belong to Candor. Mark my words dear. Sometimes it is better to just ignore what other people tell you to do and just listen to what your heart says.''

Before I can open to speak the man stands up and walks away, slowly I might add.

"Wait!" I call after him. "I have so many questions."

"Mark my words, dear."

I cannot help but sit and look at his retreating figure. Who knew that one small conversation could help me with my situation? Sure, it didn't make my problems vanish but it helped - somewhat.

Another heavy escapes my lips before I proceed to stand from my spot on the bench. I dust of the skirt of my dress and walk towards the bus station. In the bus I sit next to Candor woman with a child on her lap. I smile at the view as the baby boy makes funny faces at me. As the sign above tells me that I have reached Amity Fields, I begin to gather my stuff and walk towards the door. Once the bust stops I press the button and walk off, towards home. I greet as many people as possible on my way there, making sure that I smile with everything I do; just as it is expected of me to do.

I call out as I walk into the little house we call our home. Mother is sitting in her usual spot, knitting sweaters and sewing dresses for other Amity members. She smiles at me from her seat but does not stop her work.

''How was it?'' She asks as I sit next to her, her eyes never leaving the fabric in her hands.

''You know we are not allowed to talk about our test results, mum.'' I remind her, the tease in my voice clear, before I make myself comfortable. ''But it was, - '' I stop not knowing how to describe it. ''different.''

''Really?'' She begins. ''I heard that somebody got sick and had to leave early because of that.'' I nod my head but don't say anything else, too tired and exhausted to say something.

We fall into silence again. Her knitting doesn't stop as I stand to walk into the kitchen again. The pressure on my shoulders does not cease throughout the day. Not as I make myself food. Not as I get ready for bed and not as I lay in bed overthinking my decision. If only I could give this task to somebody else. Somebody that is ready to face what is to come. Somebody that isn't me. But I fear that it is not as easy as that.

I give another sigh before I close my eyes and prepare myself for tomorrow. No matter what will happen, I know that I will choose what is right. Nothing or nobody is going to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

To soon, I feel how my eyes open; my lids heavy as I try to become accustomed to the light. Birds chirp outside my window from where the light shines into my room. The sky is as blue as ever as the Amity members work on our fields. Looking at the clock resting on my bed time table, I see that it is early in the morning; too early in the morning.

Heavy hearted I run a hand through the lengths of my hair and escape the firm grip of my blankets. Quickly I put on my clothes and pull my hair into a bun. As I sprint down the stairs, I almost manage to topple over my bare feet. Barely, I success in catching myself before any serious damage would have happened. I see my mother occupying the kitchen as I walk in. She stands in front of the oven, while I make my way towards one of the seat.

''Morning.'' I great her as I sit down.

Her head snaps up, as if my newly acknowledged presence scared her.

''Good morning, sweetheart.'' She smiles at me as she sets the plate of freshly cooked goods in front of me. ''I did not hear you descending the stairs, how come? Usually you would walk those steps like a bull in a china shop.''

Her eyes gleam with sad joy as she mentions my usual behavior. My brows furrow as I watch her sit down.

''I do not know. I assume I have just grown out of childish habits such as the one you have mentioned.''

Mother nods her head before she picks up her fork and starts to eat. My gaze follows as she leads the utensil towards her mouth; ready to swallow the fried piece of dough.

''Aren't we going to wait for father?''

She shakes her head and I see the piece vanish behind her lips. Her jaw moves and soon the sound of swallowing reaches my ears.

"Not today. No."

''How come?'' It is unusual for us to eat without family. Usually, he would already be seated at the head of the table, paper in hand and grunting his mornings, as I come down the stairs. But today, his seat is empty.

''He had to go to work, earlier than expected. It won't take him long sweetie, don't you frat. He will be here just in time so we can leave for the Choosing Ceremony together.'' I could swear I could hear her mumble something under her breath, but being too silent I cannot make out the words. We smile at each other before I start to dig into the food, myself.

I help my mother clean the dishes after we have finished our meal. She washes the plates in the sink, while I stand beside her, ready to dry them. She hands me one, humming her favorite tune. We stand in silence as we clean together. It feels as if the air around us is becoming heavier by the minute; it becomes so heavy that I start to have problems breathing.

''Did you know that you were going to choose Amity, on your Choosing Ceremony? I mean, if you even changed factions, did you know that it had to be Amity, and no other faction?'' My words are fast and I can hear myself rambling on.

Mother's soft laughter fills my ears as I blush a deep red, embarrassed that I have asked her such a private question. She dries her hands on her apron before she turns to face me. Her dark eyes meet mine; it matches the shade of my hair. Her pink lips pull into a smile as we stare at each other. I feel her arms pull me into a hug and hold me for a minute. After what feels like hours, we break apart.

''Sweet Daisy; my little girl." Her soft hands caress my cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine. Everyone is going through what you experience right now. And that is normal; it is absolutely fine. I went through it, your father went through it; a great amount of other people went through this. Each and every one of them was feeling what you are feeling right now; nausea, fear, confusion and so much more. Do not worry your precious head over things like this. Just follow you heart. Listen to what it tells you. Your father and I will be proud of you, no matter what faction you decide to choose.'' Tears stain her cheek as she finishes her little speech.

We embrace once again, this time holding on for dear life. A sigh escapes my lips. The weight on my shoulders may be slightly lifted but it is still resting upon them.

I barely acknowledge the door opening, when I hear father walk in. His shoes leave a squeaking noise behind that foretold us his arrival. Strong arms wrap themselves around my back as I hug my mother. Knowing that it could only be father, I hold on a little tighter.

''Why are we hugging?'' His deep yet innocent voice echoes through the room.

The sudden remark lightens the atmosphere in the house and I find myself laughing alongside mother. Her shoulders shake as she lightly slaps father on the chest. She wipes at the corner of her eyes, while she leans into father's chest. He, himself gives me a confused stare as his wife cries for comfort.

In the car, I sit in the back while my parents occupy the front. Mother insists that she should be the one, who sits at father's site and no one else. I can only roll my eyes everytime she does that.

Father starts the car, the engine going into a roar as we begin to move. I look out the window, looking at the passing scenery as we drive to the school. In only a few more minutes it will be my turn to choose whether I want to stay or leave – choose if I want to start all over or leave things as they are.

The golden and red fields, the endless apple trees pass by in a blur and soon we are met by the striking color of Candor black and white before that ends as well. We pass the different buildings; drive passed the benches and bus stops before we finally make it to the public school.

Once again I find myself facing the building with five different doors. For today, I will enter through the one, which carries the Amity symbol above – but through which one will I exit? My breath hitches as father stops the car, my gaze still fixed on the five doors. I can feel my hands shaking and sweating as silence fills the car. My parents look at with big eyes, small smiles playing at their lips.

''Is everything alright, sweetie?'' Father asks, his voice having a soothing effect on me.

My gaze meets the floor. I stay silent. Not knowing how to form my answer, I begin to play with the ends of my hands. Nervously, almost stiff, I let one finger wrap around the other before I change them. Suddenly, I feel suffocated – no air travels through my body, leaving behind the essential oxygen.

''Daisy, sweetie. Your father has asked you, if every was alright.'' Mother's voice brings me from my track of thoughts. Once again, her blue eyes meet my own.

''Listen sweetie-'' father begins. ''I know you have your doubts. And you don't know what you will do. On one hand you want to follow your own heart's desire. But on the other hand, you want to do what will please us, your parents.''

''Don't do, what you think we see as right. Just follow what your heart is telling you. It will know where you really belong. But always know, we will always love you, despite your choice. We will always be your parents. We will always find a way to be together.''

The tears stain my cheek, without me knowing that they have fallen. The situation overwhelms me. The decision robbing me of my last nerve. Helpless, I watch my parents. No one is able to take this burden from me. Quickly, I wipe the tears away before anyone can notice. The thought makes me laugh. They have probably seen them, already. There is no use for me to hide them. I shake my head, a heavy breath escaping through my lips.

''Everything is going to be okay.'' Mother takes my hand and gives it a firm squeeze. Nodding my head I turn to open the door.

Together, we walk towards the entrance. My shoes leave behind a sound everytime my heel touches the ground. This will be the last time I will be seeing this exterior, the last time I will enter these halls to learn something. My heart becomes heavy in my chest. It is so different from my steps. Whereas they are slow and easing, my heart is running in my chest, thumping against my ribcage, begging for me to let it out. The doors for the factions are open, letting all of us in. Mother and father walk in first, leaving me behind. The fear inside me grows and the distance shortens. All too soon, all this will become even realer. The noise inside the school becomes louder – we are getting closer to the auditorium. Only meters away lay my fate. My heart beat quickens, once again, it becomes harder to breathe – even harder that it has already been.

I am met by different colors, when we walk through the doors to the auditorium. Every sixteen year old has come today, to take part in the Choosing Ceremony. As my gaze overlooks the different faces, I notice that some look happy, almost excited to walk to small set of stairs, whereas others look just as scared as I feel.

''Come, there is a spot for us to sit, right there.'' Father points into some direction but my gaze stays focused on the faces around me.

Taking my seat, I look at the hands in my lap. Again, I begin to fiddle with the rest of my fingers.

''I take it, you are just as nervous as everyone else?''

Turning my head, I face a blonde from Amity. Not remembering her name, I curse myself under my breath. I grimace to express my discomfort, causing the blond to laugh.

''You have always been one to show your emotions, Daisy.'' She states, her laugh sound almost melodious, if it wasn't for the small grunt at the end.

''Really?'' She nods her head.

''Laugh a little, Daisy. Surely, it will do your nerves some good. All this frowning won't do your skin any good; it will give you really bad wrinkles.'' Again she breaks into a full grin.

''Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. If my mother was here, she would have chastised me because of my bad manners. I am April but you can call me whatever you want.''

I give a small smile before I turn and begin to listen to what our representative Johanna Reyes has to say. Each year another member of the community we live in opens the Choosing Ceremony. Last year it has been Dauntless leader Max and the year before it was Abnegation representative Marcus Eaton. But this year it was our chance. This year Johanna Reyes is able to show what she can do.

The former Candor stands proud in front of the crowd as she clears her throat; the scars alongside her face and neck adding to the mysterious and serious atmosphere.

''Welcome people,'' she begins.

''For we have gathered today, to celebrate one of the oldest traditions in our society; the Choosing Ceremony. Many years ago, war has broken out across our world and the people living here saw different causes in it. The ones who blamed selfishness became Abnegation, deciding to lead a simple life, waiving to extend their living standards to a much more luxurious one. Candors are the ones who blame duplicity and deception to be human nature's faults. Now they lead an honest live, never shying away, always showing their true colors. Those who blamed fear and cowardice, today, build Dauntless. With courageous and deathly stunts they prove their bravery each and every day.''

The Dauntless members break out into shouts of joy, as Johanna mentions their acts. She lets out a small laugh before she continues. Her hands folded in front of her and her legs together; straight, not moving, yet comfortable.

''Erudite has blamed ignorance to be the main cause for the war that has broken out, many years ago. Now they strive for everlasting knowledge, trying to soak as much up as possible. Finally, those who blamed the wars and fighting for human nature's fault have come together and build Amity. Even now, eons and decades later, we are still in possession of these factions; each faction holding their very own virtue - selflessness, honesty, bravery, intelligence and kindness. Each faction has its occupation in this society; they guard us, they supply us with food and give knowledge. They lead our society and they take care of us. Alone, they cannot do much. But together, we are strong. Together, we build what we call our society. Together, we survive. Together, we are one."

Her gaze wanders around the room, overlooking each faction.

"The time has come for every sixteen year old to choose where they want to belong. Today, those can decide whether they want to lead their life as it is or start over. Today, they will make a change.''

The most part of the crows breaks out into a cheer as Johanna finishes her sentences. With her head high, she smiles; white teeth shining against the contrast of her dark complexion.

''She is amazing, isn't she?'' I hear from beside me. Without turning to look at April, I nod my head and continue to listen to what Johanna Reyes has to say.

''Without further ado, let us continue the Choosing Ceremony. One at a time I will call your name. When you recognize your name, you will stand, walk towards these five bowls.'' Her hand goes back, motioning to the five bowls behind her. ''Each bowl represents one faction. With the knife in front of you, you will cut your palm and let a drop of blood splatter into the bowl of the faction of your choosing.'' She breaks into a smile; the scars on her face making it look funny.

''First one up… April Gold.'' Beside me, April begins to squeal before she wrinkles out her clothes and walks up the small set of stairs. With a big smile on her face she walks behind the bowls and cuts her palm. In a matter of second, Johanna announces that April has not chosen to change faction; she will remain in Amity. Confidently, she walks back to my side, sitting down and smiling big.

''Sierra Jones!''

A willowy girl with black hair and green eyes walks up the steps, the blue of her Erudite clothing enhancing the color of her hair. Just as April, she does not change faction. She stays in her old one, continuing the life she has led so far.

My mind drifts off as I find it hard to listen to what Johanna says. With each name she calls, a new face appears in front of the crowd, each and every one deciding to stay in their old faction. It is only then, when I hear a familiar name pass through the pink painted lips of Johanna's, I realize that it is now my turn.

''Daisy Winters!''

My heart quickens in my chest and the breath is caught in my lungs. Before I stand, someone squeezes my hand. Turning my head I notice my parents looking at me. Mouthing calming words I stand, dust of my skirt and walk up the steps onto the podium. All eyes are strained on me as the sound of my shoes echoes through the hall. Everything is silent. People stare, some cough. But all of them breathe with anticipation of what I am going to choose. My hands begin to sweat, my head hurts. Everything spins and I fear I might pass out.

I stand behind the bowls, looking at them. I see coals, glass, stones, water and soil; each element representing one of the factions. But which one will I choose?

I wipe my hands on my skirt, trying to get rid of the wet feeling. The knife is cold in my hands. Many before me have touched it but the blade is clean, ready for me to it over my palm. I hesitate not knowing what to do. If only somebody could take this assignment from me. But things aren't as easy as that. I turn the knife in my hand, once again, looking over the material of the hilt, the engraved swirling on the blade.

The people around me hold their breaths as I drag the sharp metal across the inside of my hand. It stings, at first, but as soon as the cut is done, the wound begins to heal. I put the knife aside, looking once again over the bowls; burning coal, clear glass, plain stones, fresh water and healthy and nutritious soil – but which will I choose?

I look up again. People stare at me as I don't know what to do. I search for the faces of my parents. Once I find them I can see them smile. Mother is almost sitting in father's lap as they wait for me to go for the next step. Mum catches me looking at her and gifts me one of her amazing smiles. She mouths a little 'go ahead' before she gives father's hand a squeeze.

I look down at the bowls again, studying each; going through my head what each bowl meant and what they stood for. My head snaps up again as someone clears their throat, urging me to go on. My gaze meets my parents' again. They smile at me, I grimace. I mouth that I am sorry and that I will always love them before I open, my previously closed hand opens over one of the bowls, knowing what lays in it.

The drop falls, slowly; almost as if it the time is going in slow-motion. The drop has reached the bowl; I hear it sizzle.


	4. Chapter 4

''Dauntless.'' Johanna announces from the top of her lungs.

What have I done?

My breath hitches in my throat and I have difficulties breathing. The shirt I am wearing is suddenly too tight on my frame. I close my eyes and hope not to see the ashamed and disappointed gazes my parents hold. When I open them again, I feel everyone's stare on me. They haunt me as I keep my head high and walk towards where the Dauntless stand.

They eye me as well, their eyes burning holes into my head. I hear whispers echoing through the hall. My heels are almost loud enough to overpower them, but they are stronger, louder than I would ever try to walk. As I stand, I hear them break out into a cheer. Hands clap on my shoulder, causing me to jump at the contact. My breath picks up and a small smile appears on my lips. It feels like the heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders, allowing me to breathe properly again.

''And our last sixteen year old for this year's Ceremony-'' I hear Johanna say after a while. My mind must have been so distracted that I did not notice her continuing.

''Briana Mars.''

Briana, I notice as she walks towards the five bowls, is a beautiful blonde with big blue eyes. I envy her as I notice the small skip in her step. Her blond hair is pulled into a high ponytail and swings from side to side, just as her hips do, while I watch her. I already know where she is going. The beautiful blond will transfer; she will leave behind her blue uniform and trade for red and yellow.

''Amity.'' Johanna's voice travels through the auditorium again. My former faction members begin to cheer for the blonde. From where I stand, I can see April pulling the blond into a warm embrace, welcoming their new addition to the family.

My eyes travel further and when they meet a pair of dark eyes, I wish that I had just kept my gaze straight forward. Mother looks at me, sadness filling her eyes. Tears trickle down her beautiful cheeks and I find it hard to swallow. The lump in my throat grows and I can feel my own tears, wanting to escape my eyes. I do not stop them but turn my head, so mother should not have to see them.

When I look back up, I see her smiling and showing me her two thumbs. Father stands beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist as she holds on for support. I smile at the picture. This would be our last time together as a family. They will be able to visit me on occasional days in the year but never will we be able to see past our different factions. I see mother's lips moving. 'Be safe. Be brave' she whispers and I nod my head. Soon the people around me start to run. A member of Dauntless - my new faction, tells us to follow him as he leads the way out. We are the first to descend the grant stairs. The others are still in the auditorium. If I knew that the first thing we were going to do is run, I would have chosen on a different pair of shoes.

''Come on, ignore the pain.'' I hear someone whisper into my ear as they run past. The boy gives me a smile before he runs past everyone else to the front, following close to our leader. I watch his blond hair sway in the wind, making me laugh because it moves in such a funny way. Choosing to follow his words of advice, I pull myself together and follow the group.

I cannot help but breathe out in relief. We have stopped on the trails. Maybe we will take the train to get to Dauntless Grounds. But as I hear the loud hiss of the train I can feel my hopes crashing. My new members begin to run again, this time following the direction of the train.

''Make sure to run as fast you can.'' Our leader says. ''Grab one of the handles and jump in.''

The dress I am wearing begins to wave around me as I begin to run again. I really should have chosen different footwear. The overpowering noise of the train throws me off for a second and breaks me from my train of thoughts. I run faster than before, trying to keep up with the handles. Luckily for me, I can reach out for one of the handled before it moves past me. Hoisting my body onto the train seems harder than I initially thought. But with the help of someone pushing me into it, I manage just fine. Once I sit on the cold metal ground I take off the heels and examine my feet.

I sigh. They are a little bit swollen but nothing too bad happened. I smile at the relief and try to enjoy the rumbling under my fingertips. People around me start talking to one another, introducing themselves while I try to keep to myself.

''I'm Finn.'' I hear once everyone is settled down. Someone sits beside me and I am left to open my eyes.

My head turns and I face the boy that had whispered into my ear earlier on. His smile covers his entire face while his hand reaches out for me to shake.

''Daisy.'' I say, taking his much larger hand in my own.

''Daisy.'' He repeats my name. ''I like it. Nice to meet you.'' We smile at each other. ''You know, we don't get to see many Amities here. In fact, you don't see any Amities transferring to Dauntless, if I'm being completely honest. So what made you transfer?''

Even without having to look at his clothes, I would have been able to tell that Finn had transferred from Candor. His outspoken demeanor and his straightforwardness told everything about his heritage.

''I guess, I just didn't fit in.'' I shrug my shoulders, my voice small. We fall silent.

"Neither did I." Finn admits. "But I guess, that's good because otherwise, I would not have met you. It is only logical for us to become best friends." He teases, causing a small smile to play at my lips.

"We'll see." I say timidly.

''Get yourselves ready.'' The leader announces and we all stand up. We follow him to the doors and watch the city pass by.

Open lands, my prior home, begin to fade into asphalt and soon we travel higher, until the only thing left to see is the houses roofs. I watch in awe as we ascend higher into the air, leaving meters of free space between the roofs and the ground.

''Get ready for what?'' Turning around, I see another Candor-born ask. Her hair is pulled into a bun, resting at her neck. Her brown eyes stand in stark contrast with her milk white skin. If it weren't for that I would not have called her special. But the pale skin made her dark eyes shine even more than they already were.

The leader, whose name we still haven't learned, smiles at the young girl. He tips his non-existing hat at the girl and his lips pull into a small smile.

''To jump.'' With that he salutes to us and jumps out the train.

With terror filled eyes, my gaze turns towards the door. Expecting the worst, I inhale deeply before I set my gaze on our leader. He lands safely on one of the roof tops. He smiles at us and dusts off his knees, laughing at our shocked expressions. His hand waves in the air, mentioning to us that we would have to jump.

My breath hitches once again as most of the Dauntless-born initiates begin to jump from the train, screaming out in joy as they fly through the air.

''You cannot be serious!'' I hear a boy scream. ''You can't just make us jump on and off trains; moving ones nonetheless!''

''What are you implying?'' I ask before I can help myself. My eyes narrow, trying to understand what the boy is saying.

''I'm not jumping.'' The people around us gasp at his words.

''But then you will be factionless.'' My words are soft as I near his shivering body. ''Do you want that? We can jump together if you want.''

I reach for his hand but the boy merely laughs at my offer. Narrowing my brows, I let my hand drop and face the door again. I walk away and grasp the handle with my hands.

Come on Daisy, you didn't come all this way to give up like this. It is just a little jump.

Looking around I see that everyone has already left. I was left alone with the boy. And seeing as he doesn't want to jump, I am the only one left to do so. I walk back again, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply.

''On the count of three.'' I whisper under my breath.

''One.''

I close my eyes.

''Two.''

I inhale.

''Three.''

My eyes fly open and I begin to run; I run as fast as I can in the small amount of space that I have. Once I reach the edge, I shut my eyes and jump. My feet leave the hard surface of the train floor and I move through the air. Time seems to pass slower as my body moves through thin air. The wind is cold on my skin; it blows around me, my hair and dress whipping in the midday sun. My heart beat picks up as my eyes open to look around me. It truly is an amazing view. We are high up, overlooking the buildings and different parks. Without overthinking it, I expand my arms, pretending that I am flying. I laugh out loud, enjoying the wind in my hair and the warm sun on my skin.

Soon enough the breathtaking feeling ends and my feet hit solid ground again. My feet buckle under the weight after I land and I can feel them give away. I hit the ground. Immediately, I feel hands encircling my arms, helping me to my feet again. I laugh at the person, smiling at them in gratitude.

''Are you alright?'' I see Finn looking back at me, his eyes are concerned as I dust off the dirt from my skirt.

''Better than ever.'' I smile.

''You scared me for a while.'' He admits, the tips of his ears turning a shade of red. ''I almost thought you weren't going to jump. And if you jumped I feared that you might not have made it.''

''Thank you for your concern but I am fine.'' I think about whether I should tell him about the boy or not. ''But I was caught up, trying to convince some boy. He chose otherwise.'' Our gazes look towards the train. It has departed our destination - the boy is now factionless, if his old faction does not accept him back.

Finn tries to tell me something but he is quickly interrupted by the strong voice of a male, calling our attention.

''Gather around initiates.'' The whispers around us die and we follow our order.

Together we gather at the man's feet. He is older than any of us and within seconds of looking at him, I notice that this man is of high position. His grey hair stands in contrast with his dark skin. His face holds a few wrinkles here and there as his gaze travel over us. He looks to the site and nods to someone before going on.

''I am happy to see that so many have made it till here.'' His voice is just as dominant as his stance. ''I do have to admit that I imagined less to make it till here. My name is Max, for those who care. I am one of the five leaders in Dauntless. You will meet the other ones in the time you will be here, I am sure of it. Now, the train ride was your first part of initiation. If you made it till here, congrats. But let me tell you this. The train ride is nothing, compared to what is going to follow.''

Max smiles at the frightened glances. The leader steps aside and mentions us forward.

''This right here is the entrance to our compound-''

''But there is nothing.'' One of the other initiates states. It is the same girl as the one, which asked why we should be ready. She leans over the edge once more and then looks at our leader. ''Isn't there another way? Like, I don't know, stairs?''

Max's eyes narrow as he looks at the brunette. He steps of the edge of the building and down into the roof. With anticipation eating us alive, we wait and observe the angered man. He walks slowly, approaching the frightened girl. When he stands of her she tries to duck from his stare.

''I knew I would have to face you loud Candors, but this soon? Really?'' His voice is cold as he stares the girl down. ''What is your name, initiate?''

''Laura.'' She answers, her voice is so quiet, I have problems understanding what she says.

Max walks back to the edge. But instead of getting back onto the edge, he stands in front of it. He turns back to us and his face is back to the serious expression.

''As our sweet Laura so kindly mentioned, there is nothing down there, that you can see from up here. The only way, which will lead you into our compound, is to jump from here. Once you jump, you will find out. Who will jump first?''

The old man laughs, while none of us step forward. But the time passes and his smile falters. He looks around him and then smiles again, as his gaze focuses on someone.

''Laura-'' He announces. ''You have been so brave to stand up to me, only seconds ago. Why don't you just go first?''

Upon hearing his proposition, Laura begins to furiously shake her head. She moves backwards and raises her hands in a sign of surrender. Max sighs in mock disappointment, his head leaning towards his right shoulder.

''Already showing weakness, I see.'' He states, not sorry at all. ''What a shame.''

He begins to circle our stiff forms, searching for his next target. Passing a few of the males he shakes his head, not believing that not one of them would like to volunteer. Merely inches away from me, he stops. His fingers play with the length of my hair; my eyes never leave his hands.

''What's your name, girl?'' He asks, twirling a long strand in his large hands.

My eyes narrow as I watch the man play with my hair. Who does he think he is? Just because I am from Amity, does not mean that I am an easy target. Turning towards him, I raise one of my brows and looks at his hands. Not understanding my hint he raises his own brows, expecting me to answer him. Snatching my hair from his grab, I decide to answer him.

''Dai-'' Before I can even begin to tell him my name he interrupts me.

''What is that initiate? I couldn't quite catch that. Your voice is too quiet for my old ears.'' His booming voice is full of amusement as he listens the Dauntless guards around us laugh at his joke. ''It doesn't matter anyway. I am surprised to see someone from Amity here. We don't see them often here. Last time we actually had one here, she didn't make it.'' He stops and scratches his chin.

'' Why don't you prove us otherwise and jump first?''

That bastard, I think to myself as I feel my eyes narrowing in on his face. I would show him and wipe that disgusting smile of his face. Giving a silent nod to myself, I walk towards the edge of the roof top. I sit down before I lift my legs and then stand all together. Being taller than everyone else feels nice and I can definitely feel why Max felt proud and mighty when he stood here. I shoot Max a glare over my shoulder before I look down the edge. Laura had been right when she said that there is nothing. The holes in the ground left everything dark.

''Today, initiate.'' I hear Max's cold voice call to me.

Without further mentioning, I prepare myself and jump. My dress leaves behind the sound of fluttering as the wind around me engulfs me. The indescribable feeling of being weightless overcomes me once again and I feel myself enjoying the danger of falling and jumping a second time for the day. But as soon as the feeling overcomes me, it ends. My breath is knocked out of me as I land in something; a net. I silently laugh at that. Of course they wouldn't make us jump without having anything to catch us.

Hands find my waist and before I can object they lift me off the net and onto the ground. With my legs still a little shaky, I hold onto the person for support.

''What's your name, initiate?'' The man asks. I cannot help but admire his face as he watches me.

''What?'' I feel myself asking.

''Your name.'' He repeats. ''Or is that too hard of a question for you?''

''Dai-'' I stop before mentioning my name to him, trying to catch my breath. ''Daisy.'' I finally settle on shortening my name, for the sake of starting a new life here.

He smiles at me before turning around.

''First jumper, Daisy!'' He calls and immediately the room is filled with screams, clapping and hundreds of feet stomping on the ground. Only then do I realize that the seats have been assembled in a circular shape, making it possible to see the initiates fall from every direction.

The young man accompanies me to a spot, a few feet away from the net before he returns to it. One by one he announces when an initiate lands in the net. The second to follow me is a boy that I hadn't noticed in the mass before. His black hair is slicked back into an old fashioned way, but it only added to his beauty. His high cheek bones stood proud as he made his way towards me, his stance and walk matching his bone structure.

''Second jumper, Oliver!'' The young man's voice booms through the room again.

After that I let my mind and gaze wander around the room, looking at the different faces that I can make out in the poorly lit arena. Few of them seem to be pretty normal. Others, on the other hand, look anything like it. In Amity I was used to seeing girls with long hair; be it straight, braided, curled or pulled into ponytails. But here the girls seem to have other standards. Many of the mentioned girls have parts of the hair buzzed if not their entire head shaven. Tattoos and piercings cover everybody's limps and every inch of skin I can see. Dauntless sure seems like a colorful faction.

''Can you believe it?'' Finn approaches me with a smile on his face.

''What do you mean?'' I question, as he stand beside me.

''We are actually in Dauntless. Now we will get to be the tough ones around. Everyone will adore us, while we jump on and off moving trains. We will jump from one roof to the other. I get excited, by only thinking of it.''

''Well, I hope you can keep it in your pants.'' Someone of the other initiates says. ''Because I wouldn't want to be the one cleaning all your excitement up.''

''Haha, very funny Jimmy.''

Finn and this Jimmy boy look each other down. Both come from Candor according to their clothes. I couldn't understand why they would hate their own faction members. But seeing as Candor-borns don't mince their words, I can understand where they are coming from.

I look this so called Jimmy up and down, taking in his light hair and eyes before noticing his strong build. He sure does seem well-trained for some from Candor. He takes notice of me going over his form and winks at me, causing a light flush to appear on my cheeks. I duck my head, trying to hide my embarrassment as I hear Jimmy and his friends laughing at my insecurity; joking about the pure and innocent Amity girl.

''Don't listen to him.'' I hear Finn whisper in my ear. ''He and his friends are total idiots, if you ask me.''

I nod my head and listen for any other announcements. It takes him a while but when the young man finally announces the last jumper, a small girl from Abnegation, he comes to join us. Just as he reaches our group, we hear the sound of clapping sound in our area. Turning around we come to face another young man. His short blond hair is slicked back, showing his beautiful blue eyes that seem to pierce through every object he lays them on. His neck is covered in a tattoo, which is running further along his body, disappearing under the fabric of his shirt. But his neck isn't the only part of his body, which is inked. Following his physique, I notice that both his fore arms hold the same tribal tattoo; the intricate pattern calling for me to run my hands along the black lines.

His clapping does not stop until he finally reaches us. Under this light it is very hard to determine what he is wearing but I can only assume that his clothes are pure black.

''Thank you Four, for announcing our new initiates so kindly.'' Eventhough he speaks of gratitude, I feel the mock laced in his words.

''Four?'' Laura speaks, once again. ''As in the number 'four'?''

''Yes, do you have a problem with that, initiate?'' The young man, Four, who had announced our names after we have jumped, frowns at Laura.

''No, I was just wondering out loud.'' He body shrinks again, after his gaze turns colder.

''You might want to get that under a grip, initiate. We can't have you speaking your mind so … improvident, now can we?'' The blond's voice is just as mocking as when he was talking to Four. ''For those who don't know me, my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders here in Dauntless, besides Max, who you must have already met on top of the roof. I am strongly pleased to see that so many of you have managed to this part of initiation. I would have anticipated less.''

He walks around our group and observes each and every one as he does so. I don't dare to move a muscle when I feel his breath hot on my neck, his shoes leaving behind a faint sound as he walks up to me. Seconds seem like hours, but he finally moves from me and decides to stand in the front again.

''Usually I do not bother to observe the initiation but since we have had to face quite the inconveniences the years prior, I will accompany those who are strong enough to make it through the different stages-''

''Different stages?'' I find myself asking, quickly pressing my lips together.

Eric closes his eyes, appearing to try and hold his anger in check before he turns to face me. His eyes hold the coldness of a hundred ice picks as he looks me straight in the eyes. He walks forward, stopping merely an inch in front of my face.

''Yes, stages, initiate.'' His voice is low, threatening as he leans down, his minty breath tickling my face. I try hard not to shrink from his gaze but seeing as he was really close, I move my head just the slightest bit. ''I knew I would have to put up with the Candor smart mouths but now Amity? But yes, you have heard right. Throughout initiation each of you will phase their limits in physical and mental strength. And only the strongest ones will make it till the end. I can see we are a little over fifteen people. Unfortunately for you, there are only about ten places available for you. We will rank everyone throughout the initiation. Depending on your rank you will be able to choose an occupation here; that is, if you make it''

The people around me begin to cry out in protest. Eric hushes them with a small shout that resonates through my body, leaving behind a slight tingling.

''You have decided to choose us. Now it is our time to choose you. That is the way this game goes. Easy as that. Now, if you are so kind to follow me I will show you to your rooms.''

Without any other words spoken, we follow the leader around the compound. I am left astounded as we walk through passages made from stone, small bridges that hover miles, above the ground. We stop in front of an unsecured part of the compound. Even over his powerful voice, I can hear the soft sound of water running under us.

''This right here is the chasm. It is a place many of you should fear. Unfortunately, each year we have a few ones that don't listen to the warning and get too close. This chasm is a reminder to us that there is a small but fine line between bravery and idiocy.'' Without further explanation he begins to walk again.

Eric does not stop until we reach our dormitories. Two rows of beds make up the largest space on the room. Each bed had a trunk in front of it; maybe for clothes and other stuff that we need.

''Wait, boys and girls have to sleep in one room?''

Eric decides not to answer Laura. We walk further into the room until we stop in the bathroom or what seems to be the bathroom. I cannot help but feel appalled as I look at the sanitary room.

''This will be your bathroom, for the time of your initiation. I hope it fits to everyone's standards.'' Eric mocks as he looks at our engrossed faces. ''You Candor guys should feel just at home, seeing as everything is out in the open.'' I hear him chuckle darkly as he passes me.

''Now, before we go ahead to eat something, make sure you dress properly. We have left clothes in the trunks at your bed. Choose something nice and bring your old clothes with you.''

Without further hesitation, Eric walks out of the room, leaving us all alone. Only a few make their way towards the beds, not having anything against undressing in front of the opposite gender. I make my way further into the room, choosing a bed in one of the far corners. Slowly I begin to uncover myself, wishing that nobody would see me.

''If you want, I can stand in front of you.'' I hear someone offer. Not having to turn around, I already know that it is Laura.

''That would be very kind, thank you.'' I see her nod her head from the corner of my eyes. Not having to be told twice, I try to be quick as I change.

Once the dress is off my body, I reach for the dark clothes that I have chosen to wear. I am briefly stopped in my actions when I hear someone whistle at my direction.

''Would you look at that.'' My head turns to the sound, after I have pulled the dark shirt over my head. ''Not only a pretty face but also a matching body to go. If only I knew how hot Amity girls were, maybe I would have transferred there.''

Jimmy and his friends begin to laugh, high-fiving each other as they watch me change. Feeling anything but comfortable in my situation, I dress even faster than before. Once I am completely dressed, I tap Laura on her shoulder, signaling her that I am ready.

''Thank you.'' My voice is small as I show her my gratitude.

''It's nothing.'' She assures me, giving a small smile. ''And don't listen to James and his friends. They are quite the idiots, all the time.'' She breaks into a fit of giggles.

''James?'' I ask. ''I thought his name is Jimmy.''

''Jimmy is what he wants everyone to call him. It's utterly stupid, I'll tell you that.''

Taking our old clothes with us, we follow one of the guards. They don't stop until we reach an open fire. In front of it stands Eric, looking as threating as always.

''To complete the first part of your arriving and to enter the initiation, we want you to burn you old clothes. It will suffice as a sign that you will leave everything of your past behind and accept the chance of starting a new and better life.''

We stand in a line, each waiting to throw their old clothes into the fire. People don't seem to mind throwing their clothes in the fire, watching it burn until it does not exist anymore. I, on the other hand look at the belongings in my own hands. I would be able to get rid of the dress, but the shoes are something else. Quickly hiding those under the large jacket, I walk forward and throw the dress into the fire. Eventhough I don't feel much as I throw it in, I cannot help but feel something of me being ripped away, while I watch the yellow fabric burn to ashes.

I mumble a small goodbye under my breath hearing Eric's taunting words drift through the room.

''Welcome to Dauntless.''


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**It's been so long, since the last time that I have actually updated something for this story. I first want to apologize to those, who I have kept waiting for so long. It's almost been three or maybe even more months. Secondly, I want to explain the reasons why you had to wait this long. A lot of things were happening within the last three months of my life. I'm in my last year of school, which means that I had to work my ass off to receive some decent grades. I had been under a lot of pressure and I kept learning stuff for over a month, from the second I woke up in the mornings till late in the night. And because of that, I didn't really have much time on my hands. Even if I did, I took it to rest or sleep because I would have gone crazy otherwise. Another point is that I have lost hope in this story. It's actually always the same shit with me; I publish a story, people read it but don't leave me a review, for me to know what I could/should/need to work on. I know it's stupid but that is just who I am. I don't know why I rely on other people's opinions so much. And that's when I came to realize one thing. If I am content and satisfied with what I write, then I don't need other people's opinions on it, even if it would be nice to hear someone say "keep going" or "don't stop", once in a while. Furthermore I had my problems with this story line. When I began writing the first chapter, I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this. All I had in mind was this girl from Amity that fits in all of the five factions and at the same time she doesn't. On her way through, she would find the scary Dauntless leader but that was all there was to it, at that time. By no means, is my current story line perfect. But in the time I have come to realize that I now know, where to let this go - that message I tried to convey in this chapter. And I truly hope that I succeeded in doing so. In addition, since I want to give this another try, I decided to go over the chapters, I have posted before and have edited them a little. I have added some stuff or even took some passages out. For those, who read this story for their first time, you will have no problems at all with continuing. But those who have already read the last chapters and those who I have kept waiting, you can decide on your own whether you want to go back and reread what I have changed. For those who don't, there is one thing I HAVE to say before you go on reading. Once I decided to rewrite some parts, I wasn't content with my OC's name. Alana is a beautiful name and I would have kept it. But when I thought about it, I came to realize that it just doesn't fit with me and it also does not fit her. I changed it - as you will be able to see in this chapter. I was inspired by Zedd's 'Daisy' to decide to rename my OC Daisy. Something about the name and even the music sounds so gentle to me, so innocent and so pure - all traits that I think describe my OC the best. So if you want to go ahead, you can listen to it and maybe you will realize, why I decided on that name and on the song as Daisy's (maybe even Daisy's and Eric's) song. Before I give you the next chapter, I want to thank every single one, who has taken their time to read this story. I came to realize that I did not appreciate it enough that some people do in fact leave behind a review, making my day as they do so, and read what I write to pass time. So thank you all so much. Without any further ado, I present you ... DEFFICIENT - Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.**

It is still dark when I wake from my sleep. All night long, I have listened to the other initiates rolling around in their beds, trying to get comfortable. I had not been any better. Just as everyone else, I had turned in my bed, the entire night, the sleep not finding its way to me. And when I did finally fall asleep, it had not been long before I was awake again.

Restless, I sit on bed, my back leaning against the cold surface of the wall. Looking around the room, I face the dark and the many initiates in it. Beside me, Laura is fast asleep. Her body is covered by the thin blankets that they have given us, her head resting on the cushion with her hair fanning around it. She appears peaceful – calm as she enjoys the time in der dreams. A smile graces her lips and she turns in her bed.

The numbers on the wall read 05:48. I would have already been awake at Amity, ready to begin with my daily chores. I would have showered, gotten dressed and eaten a bit before following the rest of my faction towards the fertile fields and soil. But this isn't Amity. This is Dauntless. I don't know how my days will look like, here.

My gaze overlooks the darkness again, the faint lights helping me to figure out, if everyone is truly asleep or not. Once I realize that everyone is still asleep, I walk towards the trunk at the end of my bed. Just as Eric had told us, we find clothes for us. They mainly consist of underwear, shirts and pants; plus the one pair of boots that we have been given. Taking all the necessities, I begin to walk towards the shower. Out of feeling insecure, I look around the room again. I don't need someone watching me, while I take a shower.

The clothes I stash on a small rack before I get undressed and stand under the shower head. Warm water waves over, taking some of the aggravating feeling, I have been under, lately. With hurried motions, I lather my hair with shampoo and the surface of my skin. A soft melody leaves my lips, the warm water washing away the soap and suds.

"You have a lovely voice." The hushed voice beside me, causes me to shriek, dropping the bottle of shampoo, I took to reading. Quickly, I pick it up again, trying to cover my body as I watch Laura step into the showers, as well.

Her gaze meets mine, resting on my eyes before she takes me in. Not feeling comfortable with our current situation, I do the same to her, just to quickly look back up again. Much like me, she had chosen to step completely naked into the shower. Others had taken to shower in their underwear, the day before.

"Thank you." My voice is small, while I turn around.

My breath is hurried, my eyes frantic, while I hope that the brunette is minding her own business and stopped looking at me, as if I am meat.

"I'm Laura, by the way." The Candor-born steps under the shower head, the water soaking her hair and body. "I don't think I have introduced myself, yesterday." She laughs, reaching for the piece of soap to lather her body.

"I know." I say softly. "You spoke up to one of the leaders when we arrived, yesterday. I am Daisy." I introduce myself.

Laura laughs, washing her hair. She turns to look at me, glee in her eyes as she takes me in, once again. I hold her gaze, silently questioning why she was looking at me like that. Her soft laughter drifts around the humid air, reaching my ears.

"I know." She says confidently, brushing her long hair from her face. "The first jumper being from Amity. I think everyone knows who you are, by now."

I grimace at that. Hopefully, they wouldn't. I don't need everyone to know who I am.

"You really think so?" I question unsure.

"Hell yeah." The confidence does not leave her as turns to fully face me. She nods.

My cheeks flush at her exposed skin. I am not used to showering with other people. We fall silent for a while, each of us minding our own business. The air turns stuffier, heavier the longer our shower takes. It isn't long before other initiates wake from their sleep, getting ready to come and take a shower as well.

My hand reaches forward, turning off the hot water before taking one of the towels and wrapping it around me. Wringing out my hair to get rid of the excess water, I make myself ready to leave and get dressed. I am stopped in my way, when a wet hand reaches out and grips my forearm. Following the hand towards its owner's face, I see Laura looking at me, blue eyes looking innocently into mine.

"Hey do you mind helping me out?" She asks. "I've tried but I can't reach my back." Laura holds the cloth out for me to take.

I hesitate, unsure whether I want to wash another girl or not. Seeing as her eyes are pleading, I nod, taking the cloth from her hands. I step forward, grasping the soap in one hand, before foaming it up. My hands touch her naked shoulder, the cloth rubbing small circles on her back.

"You can go a little harder, if you want." Laura laughs. "I don't mind a little aggression."

The words which leave her lips are kind-hearted, yet teasing and ambiguously. They leave me tense as I move my hands up and down her back, trying to avoid, looking at her exposed skin.

"Would you look at that?" We hear someone exclaim from behind us.

Turning my head, I look at James, who has decided to occupy the shower head, I had used only seconds ago. His naked form is put on display, for us to see. I shield my eyes, my gaze moving back to Laura's naked behind, and I continue to rub her back.

"Girls usually have that reaction, when they look at me." The boy teases, his voice suddenly appearing closer than it had before. "Don't worry, Amity. You can come closer. It won't bite – unless you want it to."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, James." Laura steps under the water again, washing away the soap.

"You're the one talking, Laura." He counters. "You know, I don't think Amity is into girls."

"We don't know that." She turns to face the Candor-born again, never trying to cover herself, in front of the boy. "And I highly doubt she will be interested in that little worm of yours."

"What are you calling worm?" He questions, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I can assure you, there is nothing small on me."

"Your ego would definitely agree with you on that one." The conversation between the two dies down. Laura turns to face me, a small and friendly smile on her lips. "Thanks."

"No problem." I state, the flush on my cheeks finally decreasing.

I turn to leave the showers, leaving the two to their showers. On my way to my bed, I realize that most of the initiates are up, each either getting dressed or sitting on their bed. I reach my own, quickly pulling on my underwear, dropping the towel to put on my bra. Just as I finish putting on my clothes, I hear light footsteps stopping at the front of the door. Seconds later, the lights turn on, illuminating the room. Four stands proud in the door, his eyes overlooking the room.

"Initiates!" He shouts. Every one of us is awake now, focusing on Four, while he addresses us. "Everyone be ready in ten. Make sure to be on time, when I come back." With that he leaves, his deep voice causing a shudder to run down the length of my back.

"You're already finished?" Finn questions, running a hand through his wild blond hair.

"Yes," I say. "I have been the first one to wake."

The boy nods his head. "I better go and take a shower before the scary Four comes back." He smiles.

"You do that." I agree.

I sit on my bed, watching the other initiates hurry around the room. Many scurry to go and get a shower. Others get dressed and brush their teeth, before coming to sit on their beds again. Ten minutes pass faster than expected, and just as promised, Four stands in the doorway again.

"Follow me." The tone of his voice doesn't leave room for us to argue with him.

I jump from the bed, stepping next to one of the many initiates, following Four and the rest to wherever he may lead us.

"Did you sleep well, Daisy?" Finn asks, as we stand in the cafeteria, waiting to receive our food.

The line of Dauntless members seems to grow longer while we step forward, getting closer to the food.

"Not really. No." I admit, stepping to close the space between myself and the person in front of me. "What about you?"

"Neither did I."

"I am sorry to hear that, Finn." I grimace, turning to look at the blond.

"I am sorry for the bloke, who kept snoring like a lawn mower, throughout the night." Finn laughs. "I feel sorry for the girl, who will marry him someday!"

We step closer, the girl behind the buffet, dropping our meal onto our trays. I silently thank her, receiving a smile before leaving to take a seat next to Laura. Finn follows close behind me.

"I really hope, oatmeal isn't the only thing we'll receive here." She complaints, dropping her spoon back into the bowl.

"I am positive they will give us food, which will suffice your needs."

"I will have to kill, if they don't give me bacon or anything else apart from this porridge." She pushes the bowl away, just to pull it back again. "Who came up with the stupid idea that porridge would be enough to sate us?"

"Calm down, Laura." Finn states, digging into his meal. I follow his actions, my eyes widening as I take in the slightly sweetened taste. "I'm sure they will give you something else, if you ask kindly." He smiles at the girl next to me.

"These bitches better do."

Before I can say anything, Laura stands and walks towards the line again. She ignores the protesting shouts and begins to talk to the girl, a smile on her lips.

"I have to apologize for her behavior."

"Why would you?" I question, eating another spoonful.

"I assume, you're not accustomed to letting your thoughts run wild and say whatever comes to your mind." He offers me a smile.

I smile back, not knowing what to answer him. We fall silent again, eating our meal and waiting for Laura to come back. When she does finally come back, she arrives empty-handed, a small pout playing at her lips and her brows furrowed.

"I take it, you didn't get your bacon?" Finn teases her.

"Very funny, Finnegan." Her eyes turn to glare at the Candor-born boy.

"Since when do you use my full name, Lauretta?" Laura – Lauretta winces visibly at the mention of her birth name.

"Don't repeat that dreadful name, ever again." She threatens, sitting down. "Or you will regret it."

Finn raises his arms in mock surrender, his eyes wide as he laughs Laura in the face. "I'm shaking."

"You two shortened your names?" I question, setting the empty bowl aside.

"Yeah." Laura answers. "I have never liked the name, my parents gave me. So I made people call me Laura, since I have been enrolled at school. Speaking of school." She turns to face me, giving me her entire attention. "I think, I remember seeing you in the library, once."

I shrug. "It could be possible."

"Didn't you change your name?" I hear Finn ask.

I shake my head, my eyes wide with innocence. "Daisy is the name my parents gave and called me, my entire life. If it is short for something, I wouldn't know. Why? What did you think my name to be?"

"I don't know." Laura shrugs. "Désirée, or something like that."

"I'm sorry." I say, rather uncertain. "But it's just Daisy."

"Even better." The two exclaim, the joy evident on their faces. "Désirée would have been a mouthful." They smile at me.

"To lead this conversation into another direction." Laura begins. "What did you guys receive at the Aptitude Test?"

"Dauntless, of course." Finn says, finishes his meal. "I would not have been here, if I had received anything else."

"Right." Laura agrees. "What did you get, Daisy?"

"Isn't it frowned upon to talk about the Aptitude Test results?" I question.

"Oh come on." They say. "No one will come to punish you for it."

I hesitate, remembering what had happened, yesterday._ Am I safe by telling these people that I did not only get one result but all five of the factions? _– Then again, Tris said that it looked like I don't fit in any of the factions, as well.

"Amity." I repeat what Tris told me to say, if someone asks me for the results.

"And you still transferred to Dauntless?" The two of them question, their eyes wide.

"Just because the Aptitude Test names a faction for you," I hear a foreign voice pipe from beside me. Another initiate sits close to us, offering her opinion on our conversation. "it doesn't mean that you have to follow what it says. The Aptitude Test is merely a procedure to help the sixteen year olds decide on what they want to choose. You can choose to be anywhere you want, even when the test suggests something completely different."

I look at the girl, taking in the blond hair and her wide brown eyes. In some kind of way, she reminds me of my mother.

"I'm Sophia." She introduces herself. "But you can call me whatever you want."

"What did you get on your test then, Sophia?" Laura asks, the teasing tone not missed by the girl next to me.

"Dauntless." She replies.

"And look where that has led you to be." Laura throws her arms around the room, to prove her point.

"I could have chosen another faction, just as easily."

"And yet you decided to choose the one, your Aptitude Test has given you."

"It still doesn't matter, though." The blonde's eyes narrow.

The two girls continue to bicker, with me stuck inbetween them. I let my gaze wander around the cafeteria, for the first time, this morning. Apart from us initiates, I see other members enjoying their meals, chatting with each other or just sitting on their own. I see Tris sitting beside Four at another table, in the very far corner of the room. They laugh together as they listen to one of their friends telling a story, her hands moving wildly while the words leave her mouth.

At another table, I see Max. A slender woman is seated beside him, slowly feeding him grapes, he takes all too willingly. The people around them tease them, causing the woman to throw one of the grapes at them. I look further down the table, taking in the other people. My eyes stop shortly, when I notice another pair looking directly in my way. Sinister eyes look deeply into mine, holding me captive. I lower my gaze, his intense glare causing the flush to spread on my cheeks. He is still looking at me, when I try to get another glance at him. This time a small smile plays at the corners of his lips. His hands reach out to grasp a grape, his stare never leaving mine. Slowly, he brings the fruit to his lips, enjoying the sweet taste as I begin to blush harder.

"Daisy." I hear someone calling my name. "Daisy." They try again, this time shaking my shoulders, when I don't give them my attention.

Our gazes break and I turn to look at my new found friends. They stand, waiting for me to follow them.

"We've been calling you for a minute now, Daisy. Weren't you listening?" I shake my head.

"Come," They beckon me. "They have called us for training."

Laura comes to pull me to stand on my feet. With the blush still on my face, I turn around, wanting to see if he is still watching. I am met by his empty chair. He must have left, already.

"Listen up, initiates." His voice echoes through my ear, sending a shiver down my back. I straighten, my eyes following his every move, while he walks around us. "I hope for you that you are very well aware of the fact that initiation is nothing to underestimate. Many before you have been standing in this very same gym, waiting and fighting to be called Dauntless."

His hard gaze overlooks our intimidated forms.

"In stage one." He begins again. "We will focus on your physical strength. You will learn how to use a gun, how to aim and how to defend yourself, if necessary." He mentions Four to step up. "Four here; will go over the weapons with you, in just a bit. But before we continue, I want you all to warm up first." His hands clap together. "Start running, initiates." He orders, all of following.

"I thought we would go into jumping around and running through the city, right away." Laura complaints, when she steps up beside me. "Instead, we get this."

"Well we are running." I state. "Just not around the city."

"I thought only Erudites are know-it-alls." She says.

We fall silent, running alongside each other. Four and Eric observe our running around the gym, their eyes never leaving our form. Another shudder crosses my back, when I see him looking at me; those sinister eyes watching my every move.

"Is there a reason, why he always looks mad?"

"What?"

"I asked, if there was a reason, for him to look this angry, all the time." Laura repeats. "I don't think I have seen him happy, since we have arrived yesterday."

"We have only been here for a day, Laura. Give it time. Maybe he'll surprise you with a smile."

The girl beside me snorts. "I doubt it. Rumor has it, that he's the most vicious leader in this compound. Kind of like the baddest of bad boys."

"Bad boy?" I question, looking at the taller girl.

"First of, 'baddest' is not a word." Sophia says, appearing next to us. "And a bad boy is usually a young man who has many characteristics of a naughty boy: he's independent and willful; he does what he wants when he wants; he doesn't follow trends, they follow him; he often looks scruffy; he's not looking for trouble, but there's a sense of danger about him. For these reasons and more, he's irresistible to women. He's a heartbreaker with a five o'clock shadow."

"I told you, all Erudites are know-it-alls." Laura turns to look at me. "This one including."

"So a bad boy is a young man, who doesn't follow the rules not because he wants to anger someone, but because he wants to attract women?" I question Sophia.

"Bad boys – or men in general, are a mystery. They break or do not follow rules because they simply don't care for them. They create their own rules. Attracting the attention of female bystanders is just a bonus. Researches prove that 97% of questioned bad boys prefer to date the so called 'good girls'. It's been proven that they search for someone who is the complete opposite of who they are; it has a deeper psychological meaning but I couldn't get more information on it."

"Was it your bed time?" Laura mocks the former Erudite. "And by the way; I don't think that they go for good girls only. You could have so much more fun with a good girl gone bad."

"Did you not hear a word I have said in the past two minutes? 97% go for good girls. It is quite possible for the remaining 3% to prefer adventurous females. And also, did you ever come across the saying '_shy in the streets but a freak in the sheets_'?"

"Never heard of that one before."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

"I can only repeat myself." Laura claims. "Erudites are know-it-alls, every single one of them."

"This is a knife." For mentions, when we stand in front of him, after we have finished running.

"Yeah, no shit." I hear Laura mumble from beside me, causing Sophia to giggle.

"Throughout stage one of your initiation, you will learn how to use this device properly and how to use it to its full extend. Each of you will position yourselves in front of one of the targets and begin throwing."

The girls and I separate from one another, each of us positioning ourselves in front of the targets, just as Four has instructed us to do. My gaze lowers to the five knives laying on the metal surface of the table. I take one into my hand, weighing it before placing the object in the other. My hand pulls back and within the second it recoils, sending the knife through air. I watch in anticipation as the object cuts through the air, barely scratching the target's surface before falling to the ground. I sigh in defeat, picking up the next knife, ready to try it again.

Knife two, three and four follow similar paths, such as knife number one; they scratch the surface but do not pierce its way through the target.

"I don't know what I am doing wrong." I say, looking at the two girls beside me. Each of them has managed to pierce the target at least once.

"You need to throw harder." I hear someone answer – someone I did not know had been observing my every throw. "And you let go of the knife, way too late." His voice vibrates from behind me.

"First, your position! Turn sideways, with your feet apart." His hands move to my waist, guiding me to stand properly. His feet kick at mine, moving them apart so they stand at my shoulders' width. Eric's body nestles into my own. "Keep standing straight and keep tension in your arms. They shouldn't move like leaves in the wind." Eric grasps my right arm, picking it up and pulling it backwards. His left arm wraps around my waist, his hand placed on my belly. I breathe in a deep amount of air. "Keep tension here, as well." He puts pressure on my stomach. "And when you throw, you turn your body." Without a warning, our entangled bodies move, the last knife in my hand moving through air, before it hits the center of the target.

"Get your knives and try again." He whispers in my ear, his missing body and the radiating heat leaving me cold after he has left.

Following Eric's words, I go ahead and pick up the knives that I have dropped, plus the one that is sticking in the target's bull's eye. Standing back at the table, I position myself, just like Eric had instructed me to do. I lift my arms, turn my body and let the knife swing. As if in slow motion, I watch the object rotate in mid-air, until its blade pierces the target. A small shriek of happiness escapes my lips, joy overwhelming my senses. The knife may not have cut the center but at least it stick to the target.

"Did you see that?" I question the two girls next to me. "I did it."

"You go Dora." Laura laughs, throwing another knife, hitting the target.

"Dora?" I question confused. "My name is Daisy, Laura."

Laura merely laughs, choosing to ignore me and continues to throw her remaining knives.

"I'm exhausted." I timidly say, as we sit in the cafeteria again.

Eric and Four had us throwing knives the entire day. I am positive, my arm will ache from all the throwing.

Laura and Sophia sit across from me at the table, looking equally as tired as I feel. Both girls look like they are ready to drop, any second.

"I don't know, if I will be able to eat."

"I do not want to get up." Sophia complaints.

We stand nonetheless, our tired feet carrying us towards the buffet, where we would receive our dinner. Much like this morning, we don't have to wait long before we get our trays filled with burgers. The girls and I make our way back to the table, sitting down and digging into our food.

Halfway through my meal, I stop, too full to continue.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" A boy asks, as he scoots closer. His eyes are wide and innocent as he watches me, part of his mind still concentrating on the meat in front of me.

I shake my head, taking a sip of the water in my bottle. I hold the container against my reddened cheeks, in hopes that the cold content will help me cool down.

"So you won't mind me finishing it for you?" He questions.

My eyes narrow at the boy, wondering why he would eat my food as well. Didn't he get his own meal?

"Did you not receive any food?" I question, concerned about the fact that they would let their initiates starve.

His ears turn red. "I did." he plays with his fingers. "But I'm still hungry."

"Oh." I say, somewhat surprised. Pushing the plate towards him, I smile. The boy breaks out in a smile, as well. "You can have it."

"Thanks." His eyes light up, while he takes a bite from my - or now his - meal. "I'm Zac, by the way." He introduces himself, his mouth filled with food.

I smile. "Daisy. And these are Laura, Sophia and Finn." I introduce my friends.

They each greet the boy, continuing their meals. When Zac finishes, he turns to me.

"How come you didn't eat all of it?"

"They don't eat much meat in Amity. Most do not eat meat, at all; they're vegetarians, people who do not eat anything that comes from an animal." Sophia interjects before I can reply. "Am I right." It is more of a statement than a question.

I nod my head. "I'm not used to eat that much meat, at once. I would rather have some fruits to eat, right now to be honest." My cheeks flush again, the heated feeling returning while I face the table's surface in embarrassment.

"You can go and get yourself some of the fruits they have here. It's past the leaders' table. You won't be able to miss it."

My gaze lifts, looking over the different tables until they find the huge bowl with many varieties of fruits in them. Unsure, whether I am allowed to go and get some, I stay seated.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Are we allowed to go and get them, just like that?" I question.

"Of course we are!" Laura exclaims. "Otherwise, they would not have put them there. Go ahead, don't be afraid."

With shaking hands and feet, I stand from my seat. A few gazes turn my way, making me feel more insecure about getting the fruits. I hold my chin high, walking towards counter.

"Excuse me?" The girl behind the counter stands to face me. She smiles. "Would it be possible for me to get a clean plate?"

"Of course." She reaches for one of the drawers, grabbing an unused plate before handing it over. "May I ask you, what you need it for?"

I take the plate. "I would like to have some of the fruits. They are for everyone to eat, I assume?" I question, my insecurity overwhelming me again.

The girl laughs. "Of course. You can take as much as you want."

"Thank you." I thank her again, and turn to leave.

"You're the initiate from Amity, right?" She interrupts me.

I hum. "Yes?"

"I'm Ro." She reaches out to shake my hand. I reach out, as well. Her soft hand grabs mine a firm grip, her fingers hard as they wrap around mine.

"Daisy." I reply.

"If you want to, I can give you fresh fruits instead of meat."

I smile at the red-head. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." I say timidly, turning around once again.

My feet carry me towards the table with the fruits, my eyes widening in joy as I recognize the apples we grow in Amity. I fill the plates with grapes and strawberries, adding an apple, if I get hungry later on. Not caring about the watching glares, I return to my friends, a satisfied and joyful smile on my lips.

"You happy now?" Finn asks.

"Very." I smile, throwing a grape into my mouth.

Later that night, I find myself lying on my bed, the apple resting next to me. Most of the initiates are either sitting in their beds or walking around the compound.

"Hey." Finn sits on my bed.

"Hi." I sit up to face him.

"You wanna join us, exploring the compound?"

"Who do you consider '_us_'?" I ask.

"Me, Phia, Laura and Zac."

I nod. Finn smiles. Together, the five of us exit the dorm room to walk around the compound. We walk aimlessly, going through many hallways and crossing a lot of bridges until we hear the rushing of water.

"We must be close to the Chasm." Zac states.

The running of water becomes louder with every step that we take. Soon we stand on the small platform, which keeps us from falling into the chasm. I look over the edge, quickly recoiling after seeing how far down the chasm actually goes.

"You would think they would take some stronger safety precautions around this place." Laura speaks out. "It's only natural that people fall in this thing, if there are no banisters to keep you save. They are setting us up to fall of this little thing." She begins to jump.

"Come on Laura, or we are leaving without you!"

She runs after us, catching up as we round another hall.

"So why did you guys transfer?" Sophia asks, when we sit on an abandoned staircase.

"I guess I'm not selfless enough to belong in Abnegation." Zac shrugs.

Phia nods her head. "What about you guys? Why did you change factions?"

"I don't know." I hear myself admitting. "I didn't really think about it." I lie. I had thought about what to choose on, day and night for several weeks. Choosing Dauntless was spontaneous, reckless.

"You took your time choosing." Zac says. "I saw you muttering something to someone in the audience."

"My parents."

"Way to make things depressing." Laura hits him in the shoulder. We laugh as he rubs it, claiming that it hurts.

"Why did you leave then, Laura? Please do enlighten us!"

"I was tired about hearing that I am an abomination from my own faction members." Finn seems to understand what Laura is saying, taking her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"Why would they call you such a horrendous thing?" I question, truly not understanding.

"Because," she sighs. The way she carries herself; her head lowered and her back arched, I can tell that she had had this conversation a lot of times and they did not go well for her. "I like both, boys and girls."

"You're bisexual." Sophia states.

"Yes. And a lot of my own faction members hated or looked down on me because of that. I grew tired of them, so I came here! Easy as that."

"Initiates." We are interrupted before anyone can utter a word.

Standing, we turn to face Eric. He stands proud, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest, his eyes a cold glare.

"What are you still doing up? Did we not tell you to go to bed early? You will have a hard day ahead of you, tomorrow. Knowing some of you, you will need all the rest that you can get." His gaze focuses on me. I lower my head, hiding behind the dark hair.

"Off to bed! Now!"

We turn to leave, no one saying a word as we walk back to our assigned room. I begin to breathe properly, once we round the corner, leaving Eric to stand on the staircase.

"He didn't have to be an asshole about this. A simple '_go to bed_' would have sufficed."

"Don't mind him."

"I don't like him."

"You don't have to like him."

We arrive in the dorm. Upon entering, I see that everyone is already in their beds, sleeping. We follow suit, each of us getting in our own beds. I cover myself with the blankets and immediately feel myself fall asleep. The training sure took my energy.

Later that night, I wake to the sound of soft whimpers. My eyes open, yet the darkness does not allow me to see. Knowing where the sound is coming from, I throw the heavy blankets aside and stand. My feet carry me the few steps until my shins hit the bed beside me.

"Move over." I whisper

When she does, I lay down on the bed, beside her, my arms wrapping around her shaking body. She hugs me back, her face hidden in the crook my neck. Her sobs grow louder as we hold each other. I smooth over her hair, trying to sooth the upset girl. I try to calm her.

"We will always accept you, no matter what."

Laura cries for a while more, with me holding her. I don't know for how long we stay in that position but soon I find my eyes dropping again and we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready for the knives?"

"Of course." I admit, not able to hold the smile from my lips. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm actually quite excited to be throwing them again."

"Really!" Laura laughs from beside me, her eyes wide. "I couldn't tell." She teases.

"How can you be this excited for the knife throwing?" Sophia complains. "My arms are still hurting from yesterday. I barely managed to lift my spoon this morning, let alone finish the push-ups we had to do!"

"I don't know what it is, but I am full of energy. I have just been looking forward to it, since Four has woken us up, this morning."

We stand in front of the blocks again. The knives lay in the same position as we have been ordered to leave them yesterday, before they allowed us to leave for dinner. I pick one of them up, shaking it in my hands, following the same procedure of throwing it from one hand into the other. I smile, grasping the hilt and positioning my feet, just how Eric instructed me to do. Pulling my arm back, I turn forward right back again and let my fingers free the object into air. I watch, my eyes wide when the knife's sharp blade pierces through the target. I jump on the spot, a happy shriek escaping my lips.

"Tone it down Amity." I hear from the side. "We didn't give you permission to throw yet."

My back tenses, realizing my mistake. Too eager in my actions, I have disregarded the fact that we are only allowed to throw, when the instructors tell us to do so.

"I'm sorry." I apologize, shaking my head, the smile not leaving my lips. Nothing is able to drown my spirits.

"Start!" Four's voice demands.

Not waiting for any other demands, I grasp the next knife in my hands, only to release it seconds later. I smile, watching the blade stick next to the prior one.

"You seem eager." My friends mention.

"I told you, I was excited!" A small laugh escapes my lips.

"And you seem to learn fast." Finn's brows furrow. "Like really fast."

"What do you mean by that?" I question, starting to be confused, myself.

"I mean," he begins. "From all the things that I have gathered yesterday about your performance with the knives, you would not have been able to pierce through that target, if it were to stand merely inches away from you."

I frown, not liking that people talk about me, behind my back. I take another knife into my hand, stopping to look at it. The blade is light in my hand, the hilt just as light; the entire thing might as well be as light as a feather. Intriguing lines and curves slither around the knife's hilt, grasping my attention. I look at Finn. He picks up a knife; one that looks to be similar to the one I am holding in my hand.

"Maybe I am a fast learner." I suggest.

"Maybe." Finn agrees, throwing the knife. "Let's hope you are." He grins at me in a teasing fashion.

I roll my eyes and focus on the target in front of me. We continue the rest of arm pulling, swinging and throwing, without exchanging any words. Occasionally, I look around the room, observing how the others cope with aiming and throwing. A lot of the other initiates are good, I must admit. A boy from Erudite throws knife after knife, hitting the target's center, each time. Others, on the other hand, are miserable. Some don't even make it to target. I sigh, knowing that I had not been the only one to struggle.

I look down on the knife, in my hands. Not thinking about it, I throw the object, failing the throw by half an arm's length. I hear the sound of laughter. Irritated, I look around.

"That's the best you've got, Amity?" James laughs. "You have actually managed to worsen your aim, from yesterday. How stupid and incompetent does someone have to be, to achieve such thing?" He raises his fingers to his chin, mocking me.

"That's how you throw a knife."

I feel my eyes narrow at the former Candor-born. James is two block down from the one I am standing at. His brow rises as he watches my every move. James reaches for the knife, only to throw it seconds later. My eyes follow its direction, watching as the sharp object pierces through the target's center; bull's eye. James smirks in my direction, a smug look overtaking his facial features. My eyes roll.

"You see that, Amity?" He teases, the second knife in his hand pointing to the knife in the target. "That's where the knife is supposed to go." He winks, turning to throw again. He hits below the first knife, yet in the center again. James shouts out in joy.

"Maybe you should carry your cute little ass back to Amity, and stick to dancing and singing, all day long, while picking wheat and other grains. I will need all the protein, I can't get, once my life in Dauntless starts. I am positive that they won't be able to resist taking back a pretty face like yours; surely they will forgive you the little rebellion." He cackles.

Not being bothered by his manner, I turn back to my own board, focusing on the feeling of hard metal in my hands, before I release the object from them. The blade hits the board but it doesn't stick; the knife falls to the ground, leaving behind a soft thud. My lips pull into a pout. I did everything like I had been told to, yet it didn't stick.

"Don't worry about him." Finn states. "James is an asshole. The sooner you realize that, the better. He says a lot of things but most of them are merely empty threats."

"I don't like him." I admit, somehow ashamed to express such strong emotion for a boy, I barely know a day. "You shared a faction with him."

"Yes, I kind of still do." he chuckles.

"How did you cope with him?"

"You will learn to ignore what he says." His arm pulls back to throw the knife; it hits the center. Finn pumps the air with his fist, a short and hissed '_yes_' escaping from his lips. He turns to face me, a small smile playing on his mouth. "Eventually."

I smile at the blond, watching as he throws another of his knives.

"I truly hope so."

I follow his lead and throw my own knives; some hit the target perfectly, some don't.

* * *

"Drop your knives, initiates." Eric's voice booms from around us. "Gather around."

Slowly, I put the knife on the table in front of me and walk to stand with the others. Together, we stand in a semi-circle, facing the fierce Dauntless leader. Just like the other two days that I have already been here, Eric looks angry, an intimidating scowl on his lips as he addresses us.

"We've looked over your aiming and throwing abilities." He begins. I watch over his form, taking in the slicked back hair - which seems to be styled like that almost every day- and the dark color of his clothes. His feet are at a shoulder's width, his arms crossed on his muscular chest. I look him in the eyes, the coldness that looks back sending a shiver down my back. Everything about Eric screams '_Authority_'. "I have to admit, some of you did surprise me. I would not have thought them to be this good."

"He's obviously talking about me." I hear James whisper to his friends. My eyes roll.

Eric sighs, his stare flashing over our heads. "And the others." He stops. I feel his eyes on me. I drop my gaze to the floor, avoiding his cold orbs. "Others, disappointed me. I believe the mentioned others are aware of who I am talking about. You should work on it."

It is as simple as that. Eric moves to stand at another table. He grabs something before coming back again.

"The team - meaning Four and I - has decided to do things a little different, this year." He moves around us, showing the gun in his hand. "Those, whose name I will call out, will step forward."

"James." James smirks, clapping his friends on the back before stepping forward, pride in his posture as he stands in front of us. "Josh, Asher," two more boys step to the front.

"Lukas, Tammy," the Erudite boy from before walks to stand in front of me, Tammy, a girl from Abnegation, following after them.

"Laura and Finn." My head whips to look at the two. Both my friends step forward, unsure whether being called out is positive or negative.

"Congratulation. The seven of you have proven us that you are a few steps ahead of the others. You will not continue with throwing and aiming knives. You will continue with guns." Eric turns to the rest of us. "Those of you, I have not called forward, will continue to work on their throwing."

Again; it's as simple as it gets. Eric nods his head, beckoning the group of seven to follow after him. I watch as they leave, catching the confused glares Finn and Laura throw my way, while walking off. I step closer to Sophia, happy and relieved that they have left me at least one friend.

"It's kind of unfair, if you ask me." Sophia states in a hushed whisper. "They will be miles ahead of us, by the time we perfect our throwing. It will be hard to catch up to them."

I shrug my shoulders, turning to face my friend. "If that is what they want, then we have to go along with it. Even if we said something, I highly doubt that they will change their concept because a few initiates raise their voices."

"Back to throwing, initiates." Four's deep voice instructs and interrupts. We follow his order, standing at the blocks, seven places staying empty.

"It's still unfair, if you ask me." She positions herself next to me. "I thought we would be given the same chances and same possibilities. Yet they choose to push and favor those, who show talent. They make us seem like, we're the weak ones. The ones who can't manage to throw a knife correctly." Sophia throws, her knife barely marking the outer circle. She grumbles under her breath.

I pick up yet another knife, turning sideways with my feet apart. I take a deep breath, forcing the stuffed air into my lungs. Keeping the air in, I let my arm swing forward, sending the knife towards its destination. It rotates through air, nearing the target fast. It pierces through; _outer ring_.

* * *

"Thank you." I smile at Ro, accepting the meal and the promised plate of fresh fruit.

"You can always come and ask for more." She says, her eyes shining as she gives me a wide smile.

"I'll make sure to do that."

At dinner, we sit at our usual table. Finn, Laura and Sophia having already gotten their food, enjoy their meal.

"So what you have guys been doing with Eric, while the rest of us was stuck throwing knives?" Zac asks, sitting down after having received his food.

"Nothing much." Laura takes a bite from her bread roll. "We just went over a few things. Basically just how to hold the gun properly and what it is made of."

"Sounds like fun." Zac mentions in awe.

"I still think it's unfair of them to separate us like that." Sophia pouts.

"Don't be such a cry baby about it."

"That's easy for you to say, Laura." She exclaims, her eyes wide. "You two are in the advanced team!" She points to Laura and Finn. "Whereas the three of us," She mentions to me, Zac and herself. "Are still in the beginners' team!"

Laura rolls her eyes, enjoying her meal, not even bothered the slightest by Sophia's outburst.

"We're not that bad." Interjects Zac.

"Oh please!" She says, throwing her hands up. "Maybe you can throw the knives decently. But _Lady Butterfly_ over here," she points in my direction. "Can barely hit the target."

My brows furrow. "Hey." I exclaim softly, my voice small. "I do manage to hit the target. The knives pierce trough the wood." I defend myself.

"Barely." Her eyes go wide. "And that's only when you're lucky. You might as well could have thrown them with your eyes covered; it would have had the same outcome."

"I don't throw that badly, do I?" I question, looking at their faces. They stay silent. My eyes widen, not wanting to believe that they all believe my aim to be that horrible. "B- but you said, I was making progress. And that I learn quickly." I turn to face Finn.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Well you are." He nervously begins, his face pulling into a grimace. "Your aim is still unsure and you don't hit the target very often. I am sorry but Phia is right, you barely manage to pierce through the target; even when you're lucky." He looks apologetically at me.

"Do all of you think so?" I question, uncertainty reflected in my eyes. My friends do anything but meet my gaze. "Oh."

I push the tray from me, suddenly not hungry at all.

"I think, I will go and retire in the room, for a little." I stand from the bank, not waiting for them to answer.

"Daisy wait." They call. "We didn't mean - "

My feet step over the bank, my body following. Just as I am ready to leave the cafeteria, I feel something - or rather someone - running into me. Not having watched around me, I smack right into the tray of a bypassing Dauntless member, causing the object to hit its owner in the chest. With wide eyes, I stare as the girl in front of me lowers the tray. A murderous glare sets on her facial features, the deathly stare sending a shiver down my back.

"I- I am so sorry." I apologize, reaching forward in hopes of being able to help her. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I- I should have been more careful." I stutter, my voice small and low as usual.

"Don't touch me." The girl says, venom dripping from her voice like it does from a snake's fangs.

I watch in horror, while she throws the tray to the ground, her meal covering most of her outfit and exposed skin. The tomato sauce drips down her shirt, onto the ground and on her shoes. My eyes follow the trail of hot food, my swallow audible as I gulp.

"I am so sorry." I try again, just to be interrupted.

The people around us have gone quiet - too quiet for my liking. I hear a few hushed words, people giggling as they encounter what is happening, right now. The girl's breathing becomes heavy, ragged as the flames in her eyes beg for revenge. I step back, only to walk back into the bank.

"Look at what you have done!" She exclaims slowly, shaking her arms once, to get rid of the excess sauce. "Not only did you waste food but you ruined my clothes. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get tomato stains out of clothes?"

I shake my head. "I already said, I am sorry -"

"Oh you're sorry?" She questions but I get the feeling that it is not meant to sound like that. "She says she's sorry." She breathes out, the words barely a whisper in the air while she laughs quietly to herself before shaking her head. The red tinted blond locks move with it.

"Sorry huh? What do you expect me to do now? Forgive you and start singing with you? Better yet," her eyes go wide. "We can braid each other's hair and become best friends."

"I didn't - "

"You didn't what?" She interrupts me, stepping closer. I step back, now sitting again. "That's all there is to you Amity's. All you do, all day long, is sing and dance. You do nothing productive in your life. You waste it with that frivolous parades and feasts. You people think that everything can be solved with a song or by apologizing. But guess what, bitch. We are not in Amity. All that apologizing, dancing, singing and waving those slutty short dresses of yours won't be able to save your ass here. This. Is. Not. Amity."

Her words are threatening, dangerous as she lowers her lips down to my head. Her eyes never leave mine.

"I am not one of Amity anymore. I am Dauntless." I hear myself mumble.

The girl in front of me stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen, getting closer to my face.

"What's that? I couldn't quite catch that." She teases.

"I don't belong to Amity any longer. I became Dauntless the second my blood touched the coals." I say louder, my back straightening as I remember our government's very first law;_ Faction Before Blood_.

The girl straightens. She stays quiet, looking around the room before suddenly breaking out in laughter. Her body bends backwards, then forward again, as the loud and shrill tones leave her lips. Her hands clutch her stomach. She looks around the room, encouraging others to laugh with her, clearly enjoying my unease. I redden at the embarrassment.

Suddenly her laughter stops, her face angry again. The deathly glare returns to her face and she leans down. "You will be Dauntless the second you pass initiation!" Her words are as deathly as her glare. "And by what we hear, you're not very good at keeping up with the rest." She sneers. People laugh again. The flush on my cheeks increases.

"You're pathetic." She watches my shoulders drop. "You want to be Dauntless?"

She doesn't wait for me to answer. "Stand up." She pulls at my wrist.

"What?" I ask, trying to remove her hands.

"I said, stand up. Are you deaf, Amity?" She questions. "Get the fuck up!"

She manages to pull me to my feet. I stand, unsure of what she wants. She proceeds to come closer, the murderous glare still on her eyes. My eyes widen as I realize what is about to happen. Not knowing how to react, I can feel my heart beat picking up. My hands become sweaty; the room feels stuffy.

"C." One of her friends warns the girl. But '_C'_ doesn't listen. She pushes at my chest, sending me a step backwards. "She's not worth it. She already said, she was sorry." The boy behind her claims, trying to get her to stop.

"No Besh!" She exclaims. "The bitch said she is Dauntless. Then let her handle this like Dauntless members do." She turns to me. "Come on bitch. Show me how _Dauntless_ you are."

She smiles wickedly, a smug expression on her face as I see her arm pull backwards and then it swings forward. I close my eyes, preparing myself for the pain.

"What is happening here?" I hear his voice; the pain never comes.

When I open my eyes, I see C's hand raised, stopped in mid-air, her knuckles waiting to give any part of my face a bruising kiss. I step back.

"I fucking asked you something!" He moves to stand between us, the intimidating glare coating his beautiful eyes with anger. "There will be no fights in the cafeteria, am I clear?"

My head drops.

"Am I fucking clear?" He shouts. His booming voice scares me, causing me to jump, involuntarily. The cafeteria is silent. The atmosphere is even more tense than it had been before.

"Yes." C agrees at the same time as I say "_Yes, sir_".

"Good." He crosses his arms in front of his broad chest. "Now go back to your business."

Eric walks away, leaving the two of us behind with the cafeteria to watch. He sits at his table again.

C steps up to me. "Consider yourself lucky bitch!" She sneers in a whisper. "But Eric won't always be around to save your sorry excuse of an ass. I would sleep with an open eye, bitch. Or better yet, leave for Amity. I am sure, they are willing to take a beauty like you back." She glares.

"Let me help you look more... fitting, for your arrival." She steps around me, going behind my back to receive something. "I hear red is what you like to wear."

Before I know what she is going to do, I feel the hot liquid on my head. The tomato sauce leaves a hot and red trail on me as it runs down my body, spaghetti falling from all directions. My head lowers, the biggest amount of spaghetti falling to the ground. The sauce is hot on my scalp as I feel the tears well up in my eyes. The cafeteria is silent. A few people sit openmouthed, shocked to see that C had just dropped hot food on my head. Others laugh quietly, pointing in my direction. Single tears fall from my eyes as I look back up again.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" C threatens. "Don't mess with me, ever again bitch." She leaves me standing in a mess.

Not able to take the embarrassment, I nod my head, the stares too much. I don't spare my friends a glance as I walk through the cafeteria, my head held high, despite the inconveniences.

* * *

I sit alone in the showers, my naked back leaning against the wall. My knees are pulled to my chest, the water running over my naked body, intermingling with the salty tears escaping my eyes and drowning out the sound of my sobs. No one is back from dinner yet, and even if they are, they don't dare to come up to me.

"Daisy?" I hear someone call my name.

I lift my head from my knees, wiping away the tears that have escaped me.

"Daisy?" They call again. I don't find the will to answer.

"There you are." I look at the opposite wall, ignoring Laura and Sophia as they crouch next to me.

"Oh Daisy." Their eyes soften as they take in my broken state. The tears begin to fall again and I hide my face in my knees.

"Hey." One of them touches my arm softly. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, not lifting it from my knees. They do not reply to me. I feel arms wrap around my wet body. My head shoots up, seeing both girls embracing me.

"What are you doing?" My voice is raw from crying, my nose stuffed.

"Hugging you, silly." Sophia laughs. "That's what you guys do in Amity, don't you?"

I nod. "But you're becoming wet."

"Clothes can dry." Laura shrugs.

We stay silent, no one really knowing what to say.

"Don't let that bitch get to you! She is not better than you by throwing food on you, or scaring you in front of a big crowd. "

"Yeah, what was wrong with her anyways? It's like she has shoved that stick so far up her ass that she can't find it anymore."

"What Laura means," Sophia gives a pointed look at the Candor-born. "Is that C had acted impulsively. Had she stopped to think about her actions, she would have realized that it had been an accident and not intended."

"I don't like her." I mumble, softly, resting my chin on my arms.

"I don't think she liked you either." Laura states.

"You think?"

"Is that sass, I hear; from your prudish, innocent and plump Amity lips?" Laura teases. "She's a bitch. And what kind of name is C? Did they run out of letters?"

"It was uncalled of her to empty that steaming bowl of food on your head."

"You looked hot, though." I scoff at the ambiguity.

"What?" Laura sheepishly asks. "I'm only stating the facts. And it got you to smile."

"Good job, Laura. Well done." Sophia teases.

"I achieved more than you did." she accuses the other girl. "Can we get up, now? I'm getting a wedgie and it is becoming quite uncomfortable."

I laugh, nodding as the girls lift my broken spirit.

I smile again, tilting my head. A smile and a laugh; that is all I needed to forget this horrendous day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you guys know what we should do?" Laura asks, sitting down at the table.

Eric and Four cut our training short, today. A proper reason they did not give us, but they did say something about having a very important meeting, they have to attend.

My stare moves towards Laura. She smiles brightly at us, her teeth showing and her eyes twinkling. She appears to be very excited about something.

"Tell us." Zac beckons, scooting closer.

"Tattoos." She exclaims; short and simple.

"Tattoos?" Sophia asks from across the table.

"Yes, tattoos." Laura nods, her eyes shining in delight. She turns to me. "We have seen what happened yesterday. We are Dauntless, even if we are still in initiation or not. They will have to accept that! And I will not let some Dauntless bitch push me around or my friend because she accidentally walked into her." She says fiercely, fire burning behind her hazel eyes.

"I doubt they will accept us because of a few little drops of ink on our skin."

"Do you always have to be this negative?" My friend throws her arms in the air, opening her eyes and mouth wide before calming. "You're from Amity for god's sake. If you didn't leave by your own will, I will bet my ass that they threw you out."

My eyes narrow a little. I may have been different in Amity. I may not have been like them or behaved as my faction expected me to. But despite our differences, the Council would have never thrown me - or any other member for that fact, out.

Zac and Finn laugh at Laura's joke, their hands touching in a 'high-five'.

"Amity is not like that." My voice rises. "It doesn't matter how you act or if you don't manage to be like them. Amity focuses on patience in their initiation. Each and every faction member is valuable to them, disregarding of their personal disposition."

"That's some pride you show there, Amity."

My eyes widen, my cheeks flush at the sound of his voice. Quickly, I turn around to face the fierce Dauntless leader. His dark eyes stare me down. I wish I could disappear into thin air, but sadly that is not possible yet. I swallow hard, fearing the worst, as his face comes closer. The others at the table have gone quiet, watching the encounter with the young man in front of me.

"Four." My voice is merely a whisper in the cafeteria's air. "I- I didn't-"

"Don't mention it Amity." He says, his minty breath hitting my nostrils, with every word that leaves his lips. "I'd be careful if I were you. A lot of people don't like it when the initiates praise their old faction. Considering the current situation you are in with one of the members, I wouldn't talk of the old factions, at all. We wouldn't want to have another almost-fight, do we now?"

I nod, not finding my voice. Four stands again, moving a few things on his tray. His eyes never leave mine. What does he still want?

"Can I help you, in any way?" My voice trembles and I kick myself for behaving this way, in front of Four.

Four's eyes narrow into thin slits. "Not in the slightest, sweetheart." He smiles and walks away.

The term of endearment triggers something in me. I face the ground, not able to look at the others. They are still silent, watching Four's retreating form as he goes to sit next to Tris. He greets the blonde, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, before turning to his tray. I watch him take a bite from the chicken before turning to face my friends again.

"This is what I am talking about, guys." The brunette claims. "A few blobs here and there on our body would prevent stuff like this. People don't accept us because we are new, because we don't look like them yet. And after lunch, this is about to be changed. I don't know about you guys, but I will definitely get something inked onto my body. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

We sit silent, watching Laura after she finishes her grand speech. Zac and Finn clap teasingly, causing Laura to smile wide and bow - as much as she can in the sitting position.

"She's right, though." Zac says. "We are Dauntless, even if we're only initiates. It won't be long until we sit here and watch the next group of initiates going through what we are facing now. Then it will be us scaring them. Tattoos and piercings will only help us. I am going with you, sister."

Zac and Laura interlink their arms, smiling at each other. They turn to look at the rest of us.

"Fine, why not." Finn gives in.

The couple cheers, looking at Sophia who is still hesitant about the idea of getting a tattoo.

"I don't know." She admits, her fingers interlacing as her face pulls into a grimace. "I really don't know about it. I mean, yes, of course it will somewhat help. But getting a tattoo is a big deal. I want to think about it first."

They nod, standing.

"Since I am sure that Amity," Laura teases. "Won't be getting any tattoos, any time soon, the two of you can join and accompany us. That's the least that you two can do." She smiles.

Sophia and I stand as well, joining the rest of our group. Laura leads the way. If she knows how to get to the tattoo parlor, I don't know but I hope that she does. I don't need to be lost, somewhere in this big and unknown compound that we have taken to live in.

* * *

"Do you even know, where you are leading us?" Sophia questions, while we walk past the chasm.

"I don't." Laura simply states.

"Then how the hell do you know where to go?" Sophia's eyes widen.

"Come on guys." Zac hooks his arms around Sophia's and Laura's shoulders, pulling them along. "How hard will it be to find a tattoo parlor? I am sure there must be a hell lot of people standing in front of it."

"What do you want to get, again?" Finn asks Laura.

"I don't know to be honest." She admits. "Something cool and intimidating."

"You don't know where the tattoo parlor is. You don't know what to even get inked permanently on your body." Sophia snaps from behind us. "What do you know, Laura?"

It turns out, finding the tattoo parlor is harder than we have first anticipated. We must have been walking around the Pit for at least half an hour now, with no luck of finding the joint whatsoever.

"I know that I will be smashing my fist into your face, if you don't shut up, Sophia." The girl threatens. "All you have done is moan and complain. You're even worse than Amity."

"Stop it." Zac gets between the two girls. "We are friends. We shouldn't be fighting."

"I don't about you, but she kind of appeared at our table, smart-mouthing us in the process."

Sophia's eyes widen at Laura's words, her shoulders lowering in defeat. Her feet turn, ready to leave. Without hesitation, I reach out, grasping her wrist in my hand. She stops and stares back at me. My eyes hold determination. I give her a small smile, pulling her back to us so we can walk again.

"We are friends." I assure her, sending another warm smile her way. "And if I remember correctly, Lauretta." The girl winces at the name. "That is exactly how I met you, Zac and Finn. You all kind of showed up at some point."

Laura doesn't say a word, while she looks at me. Her brows are furrowed, her eyes narrowed. I stare back at her, trying to look just as determined as she does. After a while, her shoulders drop in defeat. A sigh escapes her lips before she runs the tips of her hands over her face and through her hair.

"Who would have thought you to be this fierce, Daisy?" Zac laughs as the Candor-born girl looks around her, avoiding our gazes. Her eyes light up suddenly, a small shriek escapes her lips.

"Look!" She points out. "It's here."

My eyes follow the length of her hands and down her slender finger. Slowly, I come to face the exterior of the desired tattoo parlor. 'Sepia' a sign above the metal door reads, its fluorescent light shining in the cold dark. We step closer to the brick clad wall, the light increasing and the sound of music becoming louder.

"But why '_Sepia_'?" Zac asks as we stand in front of the door.

"Sepia is Latin and means octopus. I think you will understand why they have chosen that name, on your own."

"And what if I don't?" He teases, a big smile on his face as he leans into Sophia's face.

She pushes him away, a laugh sound from her mouth. "You're stupid then."

"What the hell is an octopus?" I hear him ask Finn in a hushed whisper as we enter. I laugh.

* * *

The door opens with the sound of a bell echoing within the four walls or the parlor's interior. The light is dimly lit, a hue of luminescence spread around the room. I inhale; the air smells of sweat and cigarettes. The stench burns in my nostrils and in my throat.

"That smell." I hear Sophia mumble from beside me.

Laura shrugs, looking excitedly around the room. I follow her lead. The walls are a dark shade, with different pictures, drawings and caricatures placed on it. The room is separated into little sections. We are standing in what seems to be the entrance hall. In front of us there is a counter, a cash register placed on top. A few steps further on the left, the joint's owner has placed a few chairs, in which the waiting customers could wait.

"This is so exciting." Zac mumbles, looking around with wide eyes and his chin dropped.

"I know right?"

Together the two of them walk forward. Finn, Sophia and I stand in the back, our gazes still moving around the room.

"Hi." A soft voice sounds behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

I look at her. Tris' blond hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, which rests high at the back of her head. A friendly smile overtakes her lips, pearl whites shining in the soft glow of the room. She carries a pen in her hand, tapping it lightly on the counter top.

"We want tattoos." Laura exclaims, almost jumping.

"Right." The melodious giggle causes my hair to stand on edge. "Why else would you come to a tattoo parlor?" The blonde teases.

"Only the two of you?" She steps around the counter. Only then I can see her black clothing, hugging her physique. "Or do the others want anything, as well?"

Tris looks at us, one of her brows rising. Laura shakes her head.

"The two of us and Finn." She points him out. Finn raises his hand to wave at Tris. "Sophia might be getting one today. She's not sure yet."

"Fair enough." She smiles at my blonde friend. "A tattoo is nothing you should decide on without being a hundred percent sure that you want it; and most importantly, what you want. Do you three have any ideas of what you want to have?"

"Not yet." Laura admits. "But I definitely want something impressive. Something that shows bravery and cunning. Do you get why I mean?"

Tris nods her head, going to one of the shelves in the room. The older girl fishes for a book, which she brings to the counter. She sets it down, opening the yellowed pages.

"Why don't you three - or four go through this book?" She points her finger to it. My brows furrow. We are five. "I would like to talk to your friend, real quick."

"Yeah, sure." Zac takes the book from Tris' hands before going to sit on the couch. Laura and Finn follow him.

"You're Daisy, right." Tris asks, coming to stand in front of me. From up-close she is even prettier than I had remembered her to be. "Would you join me in the back, please? There is something I need to tell you." She smiles.

"Of course." I find it hard not to smile back.

"Then you must be Sophia." She doesn't wait for an answer. "Why don't you go and join the rest of your friends, Sophia? Maybe you'll find something that catches your interest."

With a doubt-filled stare, Sophia looks back at me. My head moves in a timid nod, a friendly smile on my lips. I watch as my friend goes to sit on the couch. The rest of our group is flipping through the pages, excitement in their eyes, while they look at its content.

"Follow me." Tris' voice is demanding.

We walk past my friends and past the counter with the cash register. The Dauntless member leads me through a bead curtain, the small wooden pearls leaving behind soft clicks as we walk by. She doesn't stop until we reach another door. On the way, I see a few artists working on different tattoos; someone is getting one on his back, while another is pierced in the ear.

Tris knocks on the door, her knuckles hitting against the metal. A soft 'enter' sounds from behind the door. Tris opens the door, stepping inside before instructing me to follow her. I do so, placing one foot after the other until I stand in the room. Much like the rest of this parlor, the room - or office is dimly lit. I take in the dark walls, the light glow of a lamp and the desk. Behind this desk, I see another pretty woman sit.

"Tris." The woman acknowledges my companion. "What brings you here? I thought you have customers."

"I asked Cynthia to take him, once I saw, who decided to show up." She turns back to face me. "I honestly thought that you were going to come a lot sooner than this. It doesn't matter though. You still came." She smiles.

Tris looks around the room, then walks towards the door to see if it is properly closed.

"What is the meaning of this, Tris?"

"Remember the girl I told you about? The one that I didn't know where to place at the Aptitude Test?"

"Yes."

Tris stands behind me, her hands on my shoulders. "This is her. Daisy this is my dear friend and boss Tori Wu. Tori, this is Daisy."

The woman - Tori is now standing in front of her desk, one arm outstretched with a hand for me to shake. I take it, giving a light squeeze as our entwined hands move up and down.

"You're that girl from Amity." Tori states, walking around me.

"Yes ma'am."

"You've been on everybody's lips, since the very first day you arrived here. My ears have heard nothing but the Amity Girl this and the Amity Girl that. It is quite frustrating. Tori is fine. I'm not old enough to be called ma'am yet." She smiles.

I smile but grimace at the information of being the newest gossip's focus.

"Why don't we sit?" She motions to the seats in front of her desk.

The three of us sit. I fidget in my seat, not knowing where this conversation is going. I have wondered about what my test result could mean, yet I didn't think of going and asking Tris about it; let alone her friendly but intimidating boss.

"I'll get straight to it, Daisy!" She says, her voice hard. "Have you ever heard of the term '_Divergent_'?"

I nod.

"Do you know what being divergent means?"

I shake my head. It is frowned upon and dangerous to even mention the word. I wouldn't be caught doing that and risk my life by doing so.

"Don't worry. Divergence is actually something quite simple and not dangerous at all. Some of our faction leaders just make it appear scarier and more deadly than it really is. Being divergent, in the first place means that you have received more than one result at your Aptitude Test. How many did you receive?"

I look back Tris, silently asking whether I am allowed to tell the woman or not. Tris nods. "All five."

Tori's eyes widen in shock. "All five of them." She says impressed. "I have never heard of anything like it. Quite impressive. Do you know why you have received that many factions, Daisy?"

I shake my head again.

"Again, the answer is simple." The older woman leans forward, her elbows resting on her desk. I look at her dark hair and matching eyes; they somehow behold warmth yet they appear fierce and ruthless. "The Aptitude Test works with the decisions you make, when you are under the simulation. Depending on what you decide to do, the test will have a different result."

I nod my head, remembering what Sophia had told us the day we have first met her in the cafeteria.

"If you choose the knife, you would have shown traits for Dauntless, Candor and Erudite. The other option would have been Amity and Abnegation. Tris told me that you picked neither. That makes things harder for us to work with. But based on the other decisions that you have made, you managed to receive all of them. There is a reason for that, Daisy. People like you. People who get more than one faction. Those are the people we call Divergent. Your mind is different from the ones that usually hide behind every normal faction member's head. Instead of focusing on doing a task in one way - most probably according to the faction, which you have been born into - your mind is running wild with more possibilities. You think differently; you think beyond what your old faction told you. You think like an Amity would. But also like a Candor, an Erudite, an Abnegation and like a Dauntless."

I take a deep breath, trying to process what the tanned woman is telling me.

"The faction leaders, most importantly Jeanine Matthews, are afraid of the power Divergents withhold. That's why it is dangerous to mention this to anyone. Did you tell anyone about your abnormal result?"

I shake my head. "No, I- I told everyone what Tris told me to do, in case I was asked."

Tori begins to type on her computer.

"Amity." She states. "Stick to that, Daisy. People like you, Tris and even me are in danger because of who and what we are."

I look at Tris. The blonde has been silent, this entire time. She smiles at me. I smile back.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

"I have a question, though." Tris speaks up, placing a hand on the back of my chair. "Why did she receive all of them, yet it looked like she didn't fit in any?"

"I don't know about that one." She scratches at her arms. "Maybe she used her ability to disguise what she truly is. She would be stronger than what I would have expected."

The two talk as if I'm not in the room. I sigh, a slight headache throbbing in my temples. I bring a hand to my forehead, rubbing the soft skin in slow, circular motions.

"That you should know, Daisy. In stage two you will have to be very careful." Tris begins. "Because of our ability, we are aware in these simulations. By not picking any of the two items, you changed the simulation. Just like you did when the puppy began to play with you and you handed it to your younger self. Make sure you have that under control, when you're under the simulations. Or else they will find out and the consequences are bad."

I nod, understanding the consequences, if they ever find out about me being divergent. Tori stands, Tris following her lead. The two bring me to the door.

"I know this is a lot to process." She smiles. "If you have any questions, about anything, don't be afraid to come and ask. I am sure Tris or I will be able to help you."

Tori opens the door. Tris and I step through, turning to face the older woman again.

"Until then, Daisy." She smiles before facing Tris. "You better get back to work, Miss Prior."

"Of course." The blonde smiles. "Come on, I bet your friends are waiting."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Laura asks as we walk from Tori's room. She jumps from her seat, almost running into us, as we approach the group of my friends. Her eyes move towards me, then to Tris before repeating the action. "We've been waiting for forever."

Tris grimaces. I look at her, trying to understand whether she would tell them why we had been in there, for so long or not. When she doesn't speak up, I decided that I would.

"Her boss wanted to see me." I begin. "She heard about the Amity initiate ever since we have arrived. She just wanted to see what the big deal is about. Right Tris?"

"Of course." She smiles at my friend. "Have you guys decided on anything?" She changes the topic.

Laura's eyes twinkle in delight. "Yes! We have. I want to have this tiger on my outer thigh."

Laura holds up a picture of the big cat standing low on all fours. Its mouth is pulled into a wide grimace, the ferocious teeth visible, ready to pierce the flesh of its prey.

"And what about you guys?" Tris asks the rest of the group.

"I'll have some tribal pattern around my biceps, please." Zac requests.

"And I'd like to have an eagle with its wings spread on my chest and shoulders."

"The chest is a very sensitive area. Getting a tattoo there will hurt; a lot. Are you sure you can handle the pain?" Tris questions Finn.

Finn's brows furrow, his features turning hesitant as he contemplates Tris' words. Finn nods his head, smiling at the Dauntless member.

"I'll manage." He winks.

"Okay." Tris turns to Sophia, who is still looking through the different pages of the book that they have been given before Tris and I disappeared in the back of this shop. "Have you decided yet? Or are you still unsure of getting one done?"

"I don't know." Sophia grimaces.

"Then it isn't your time, yet." The older girl smiles. "But feel free to come whenever you think you're ready. You're allowed to come and watch if you want. You three can follow me."

Tris leads us through the shop, passing different rooms and open doors. I see the two other members again, giving satisfied smiles as they look at their finished ink and piercings. One of them looks up as we pass.

"Looks good?" The boy calls me forward. His back is turned towards me, the tribal patterns visible. "What do you think?"

"I- I don't know much about tattoos, to be completely honest with you." I admit, a flush spreading on my cheeks. "But it looks good."

"I expected nothing less." The boy laughs, clapping his hand on the artist's shoulder, in a gesture of gratitude. "Hey, aren't you the initiate from Amity."

I smile, cursing in my thoughts. "That would be me."

"It's nice to finally have a face to go with the name - or nickname for that matter. I'm sure your parents didn't call you Amity."

I laugh, but the joy doesn't reach my eyes. "No they didn't. My name is Daisy."

"Daisy, huh?" His eyes roam my body. I resist the urge to cover myself self-consciously. "Suits you. I'm Harrison."

We shake hands; his being a lot larger than my own.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Harrison, but I fear our encounter will be short lived. My friends are waiting for me. If you would excuse me."

The two men laugh. They share a knowing stare before I can go back to my friends. Laura is the first to go. She strips to her underwear, lying on her side after doing so. Tris grabs a cotton ball, drenching it in some liquid before she proceeds to clean the area, where Laura wants the tiger to be. After placing the stencil on Laura's she readies her device. A slight buzzing feels the air, imitating the sound of hundreds of bees.

"I'll be in the dorm room, if you guys look for me, okay?" I turn to inform Zac and Finn.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't feel too well, and the sticky air isn't helping."

The two nod. "Get well soon. We'll come to get you, once we're finished here."

* * *

I am alone in the dorm, when I arrive. Cautiously looking around, I make sure that no one is around. I sigh when I see that I am indeed alone. Going over to my bed, I take the things that I need and head for the showers.

The hot water pounds on my neck, the tense muscles relax and a light moan escapes my lips, when I turn the shower on. This is just what I needed.

"You're killing me Amity."

I shriek, hearing the familiar voice. My eyes fly open, looking at the male under the shower beside me. He runs a hand over his naked body, then through his hair, resting at the nape of his neck afterwards.

"James." I whisper softly. "W- What are you doing here?"

"These are the showers, Amity. If I'm not here to shower, why else would I come?"

I shrug, turning so I don't face him anymore.

"It's rude to not look at someone when they are talking to you. I thought that they would have taught you proper manner in Amity." His voice sounds beside my ear.

Wet fingers reach out to touch my waist. Turning around, my eyes widen. James stands closer than before. His eyes roam over my naked form, not shying to explore every little inch of exposed skin.

"Amity." He hisses, pushing himself against me. "Who would have thought you to be this hot under those clothes?"

James raises his arms, holding them on each side of my face. I am stuck against the wall, caged between his arms as he lowers his head to look into my face.

"What are you doing, James?" I stutter. The anxiety and fear is visible in my eyes.

"You're the only one that calls me by my birth name." He whispers, drawing his face into the crook of my neck. I feel his lips kiss my neck, his tongue painting little circles on my skin. I shudder, a shiver running over my skin, causing goosebumps to erupt.

"I- I'm sorry." My voice is small, quiet.

"Don't be." His hands reach closer to me. "I like that." His voice is raspy in my ear, hushed as his body inches towards mine.

A hand reaches out, placing itself on his chest. I give a slight push but he doesn't move.

"J- James." My hand stays where it is, water running over him.

"Yes, moan my name." His eyes close.

Something begins to poke me in the thigh, as we stay silent. I watch the boy, my eyes going wide when I realize what is happening. My hands push at his wet chest again. He doesn't step away, the slightest bit.

"James." My voice is shrill, pleading as my eyes widen in shock.

One of his hands takes mine, capturing my wrist above my head. I struggle to free myself. To no avail; the boy is stronger than I am. Tears well in my eyes as I watch his other hand trail down my skin, his eyes barely open, the flesh of his lips reddened. His tongue darts out to wet the chapped surface.

"So soft." He moans.

The touch of his hand on my body disappears. I take in a deep breath of air, trying to calm myself. His right arm moves forward, then backwards again; repeatedly.

"What I would give to just -" He bites down on his lips, suppressing the throaty growl escaping from his mouth.

He presses the tip of it to the inside of my thigh, slowly drawing small circles on the untouched skin. The tears leave my eyes, rolling over my cheeks until they mingle with the warm water of the shower.

"James." I try again, fearing the worst. "Stop. Stop this."

James reaches down to place his lips on mine. My head recoils, hitting the tiled wall behind me. I hiss in pain, wanting to rub the spot to sooth the pain. My hands struggle against his grip.

"Let me go." I whine, more tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." His right hand reaches for my cheek, wiping the tears away. I grimace, knowing where the hand has been and what is was doing, just seconds ago. "I won't take long. And it won't even hurt."

My eyes widen. The breath gets stuck in my lungs. I feel my heart beat a thousand beats per minute in my chest. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare to touch me like that - to take what doesn't belong to him.

"Stop." It feels as if I can't breathe anymore. My lungs burn like somebody has lit them on fire. The bile rises in my throat, the acid fluid burning its way in my mouth. "James stop."

I try to sound fierce but my voice dies in my throat. His body inches towards mine, his chest now pressed against mine. My eyes close, all hope lost that he will spare me.

"Stop." The tears match the stream of a waterfall. "Don't do this. I am begging you, please." I feel weak, his hands roaming my waist, rubbing up and down its length.

"It won't hurt." He kisses my neck. "I promise."

My head feels dizzy, as his lips trail down the length of my neck. The room begins spinning, my vision turning blurry because of the tears and the mind numbing feeling. I try to free my hands, wanting to push at his chest again, in hopes of being strong enough to get him off me. James breathes into my neck. The warm air tickles in my ear. My eyes close, accepting my fate.

"It won't hurt." He nibbles on the soft skin. "I promise, sweetheart."

The name causes something to ignite within me. My eyes open, looking at the muscular boy hovering over me. His eyes look back into mine, determination glancing back at me. I feel my own ones narrowing, anger but also fear burning behind my grey orbs. One of my hands frees itself from James' grip. Before I can help myself it sounds through the bathroom air, leaving the two of us in silent. I look at James' swollen cheek, the red marks of my fingers on the irritated skin. His eyes widen, not believing what I did. Tears roll down my face as my hand swings for a second time.

* * *

My hand stings. Even after hours, I can still feel his hands on my skin and his breath in my ear. I shudder, thinking of what could have happened, if I had not done something. I slapped him; twice. And if that wasn't enough, I had kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, when the shock passed between us. James was on the ground, clutching his most priced body parts as I went to get my clothes and a towel to wrap around myself. I ignored everyone's stares as I passed by. My heart was beating as if it was participating in a marathon. I just ran around the compound, looking for a safe spot. That is how I ended up here; on top of a roof, overlooking our city. The sun is just setting, casting a play of lights in the sky. Colors such as pink, orange, red and yellow are painted in an intertwined fashion. I remember seeing this kind of play of colors when I had been back at home.

"Is there a reason, why you're up here all alone, sugar?" I jump at the sudden voice.

I turn back, looking at the woman who came to stand on the stone ground. Her dark skin takes on a lovely hue as the sky's colors shine down on her. Long, caramel hair lay on her shoulders. Her eyes hold kindness, something I am happy to see from someone else rather than from my friends. Her long legs carry her forward. She sits next to me.

"I saw you running up here in nothing but a towel." She says. "But I see that you have changed."

I look down as well, taking in the black clothes, I brought with me. We stay silent, our gazes turned straight-forward, facing the endless sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asks, a small smile playing at her lips. "I used to love sitting here every night and watch the sky, when I was younger. Even before I changed factions, I had found the universe and what it beholds to be amazing."

I nod, not finding the words to answer her. I nod again, my eyes drifting to observe her. Her eyes twinkle with delight, the soft smile still displayed on her face. She is indeed a very beautiful woman.

"You're the initiate from Amity, am I right?" She questions, turning to face me. The sun's last rays make her glow. It feels like, I am looking at an angel.

I nod my head.

"My name is Daisy." I say, my voice raw and raspy from crying.

"Daisy." She repeats my name, the smile never leaving her lips. "It is a beautiful name and it suits you. I'm Jo." She shakes my hand.

"Do you want to talk about why you're here?"

I take a deep breath. "Not really, no." I shake my head.

Jo nods her head. It turns forward again and our lips close. We sit in silence, enjoying the last rays of warmth before the night breaks. Jo opens her lips, maybe to say something. But then she does something else. Soft words escape her throat, a faint melody accompanying her singing. I watch in amazement as the woman beside me sings a slow yet powerful song. Every word she sings, brings a new shudder down my back and causes every hair on my body to stand on edge. I listen as she continues. Both of our pairs of eyes close, enjoying the passion drifting around us. A light breeze picks up, shifting through our air. Jo takes my hand in hers, continuing her singing. My eyes open, watching her. I don't when the tears fall, but eventually they do. Jo finishes her song on a last, soft note.

"That was beautiful." I wipe the tears away.

"All the singing in Amity paid off, didn't it?" She murmurs, wiping away a few tears of her own.

"You're Josephine Reyes." I state, having recognized her voice from the videos they have of her in Amity.

"I didn't think you would know me." She says, giving my hand a squeeze. "I transferred before you were even born." She laughs.

"My mother has a picture of you and her in her bedroom." I look at her. "And your mother has a lot of pictures of you, in her home." I add.

"How is my mother doing?" Josephine questions.

Her eyes soften at the mention of her mother. I can see the sadness in them; she must be missing her mother.

"She is doing great. She led this year's Choosing Ceremony."

"I heard." She nods. "I didn't have the heart to come and see her. The pain of leaving her again would have been unbearable."

We fall silent again, enjoying the light breeze in our hair. The sun has set a few minutes ago, the air turning colder as we sit on the edge.

"Who is your mother?"

"Abeline Winters." I answer.

Josephine's eyes widen. "No. You're Lynn's baby girl." She states shocked. Her hands reach out to touch my face. "I knew you looked familiar. You look so much like her."

Sudden tears run down her face. "Oh how much she wished for a baby, and now she received you." The older woman laughs, her hands smooth over my hair.

"I don't think I understand."

"Your mother and I have been good friends when I was still in Amity. We were like sisters - always together. No one managed to separate us." She laughs, her eyes tearing again. "Your mother most probably didn't tell you this but when we were fifteen, the doctor's told her that she would never be able to bear children. She - We were heartbroken. Lynn wanted nothing more but to have a child of her own. It's such a relief and such a joy to see you here."

Josephine and I sit and talk for a long time. The sun disappears behind the horizon, causing many little lights to appear in the night sky. We laugh, as she tells me of the adventures my mother and her have gone through. Her eyes light with joy, the twinkle matching the stars' shine above. The air around us becomes colder, the wind stronger.

"I am glad, we have met, Daisy." I nod my head, a sincere smile on my lips. "Don't let what happened in the showers get you down. Whoever the boy is, he isn't worth it."

"Wha- how do you know what happened?" I ask, perplexed.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. You running with panic in your eyes and the towel clutched in your first, told everything I needed to know. He didn't - "

"No he didn't." I shake my head. "But he was close." The lump in my throat grows.

She sighs in relief. "You were lucky." Her hands brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "Come on." She stands up, walking to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to sleep at my place, tonight. There is no way, I will leave Lynn's only daughter be touched by some horny boy and let her run back to him. Who knows what he would try again." She says determined. "Come. It's this way."

Josephine smiles. We walk through the door. It closes behind us.

"But what about tomorrow? I still have to get up for initiation."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure you will be there, on point." She smiles.

The walk to her apartment is silent. We pass different passages, ascending stairs before descending them again. After a felt millions of turns, we stand in front of her apartment's door. Josephine takes out a bundle of keys, sticking the right one in and pushing the door open.

"My husband should be asleep." She hushes me indirectly.

Josephine leads me into a room and turns the lights on. It is a normal guest room, I can tell.

"Make yourself at home." She places a hand on the little of my back. "There is an ensuite bathroom in this room. If you need anything, I will be down the hallway on the left."

She hesitates, but slowly she leans forward, her lips brushing against my forehead before she runs a hand through my hair again.

"Sleep tight, Daisy."

And that is what I do, after she leaves the room and after I have stripped to my underwear.

* * *

**A/N:  
Another chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing the scenes. The scene in the shower was rather spontaneous but I needed a way to introduce our lovely Josephine Reyes. Also, I thought about the scene and was of the impression that every girl would want their mothers by their side. Since Daisy's mom is in another faction, we needed someone else. And why not take her best friend? - Who by the way counts just as much as her mother does. Oh and the song Josephine is singing? 'Ave Maria' by the lovely Queen Bey; I think the soft music and just everything about the song, is fitting for the situation. Also, that is what I imagine Jo to look like. But you are free to imagine whoever you want her to look like. See y'all soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake the next morning, I feel lost. My head is spinning, my eyes irritated and dry from yesterday's events. The events repeat in my mind and I feel the tips of my fingers running over the tender flesh of my hands. I can only imagine how James will react when he sees me, today. I pull my head into my hands, running my fingers through my hair. I shouldn't be thinking of him.

A slight kicking sounds on the door, my head turning to follow the noise.

"Yes?" I question meekly. The kicking returns, the soft noise sounding in my ears. The kicking and light scratching continues, before it stops all together.

Seconds later, I see the already lightly opened door opening further, but no one enters. A small figure stands in the doorway, big eyes looking back at me. My heart leaps as I watch the innocent one stare at me. The little girl opens her mouth but it closes again. The binky falls from her lips. Clumsily, she reaches down to pick it up again. Little hands push the object in her mouth again. Her little feet smack against the floor, tiny sounds of pitter-patter filling my ears. I smile, sitting on the bed.

"Hi." My voice goes higher. The girl stops. "Don't be afraid."

She begins to walk forward again. She is dressed in a pair of small jeans, her shirt dark as her curly hair is pulled in two bushy pig tails. She carries a stuffed animal in her hand; the poor thing is dragged around where she goes. The girl stops in front of my bed, lifting her arms out to me. I bend down to pick her up, just to have her wiggle away from me, when I set her on the bed. She mumbles something incoherent and begins to play with the toy, she brought with her. Only now, do I see that it is a rabbit with large, plush ears.

"Hi." I lower my form, greeting her again. Her tiny hands reach forward, the rabbit looking in my eyes. "Who's this? Is he for me?"

The little girl nods her head, a small lisped and slurred '_yes_' escaping her small lips. She smiles, a laugh following as she hands me her friend. I take the inanimate animal, running my fingers over the soft fur and over the ears. I pick one up before letting it fall again. The little girl in front of me sucks on her binky, a small gurgle sounding from her mouth. I begin to play with the animal in my hand, my fingers guiding the toy to stand on its feet.

"Hello." My voice goes deeper. "I'm Agent Bunny. Agent Carrot Bunny. And I am here to protect the small princess from the evil in this world." I guide the stuffed animal to her small feet. I tickle them a little, causing her to erupt in soft giggles. "Agent Bunny is here to protect you, young one. Don't worry. What is this? I smell little monsters on your feet, eating at your skin. I will use my super power and eat them away."

I begin to nibble with the stuffed animal at her small toes. The little one begins to cackle in delight, her hands reaching to take the bunny from my hands. She hugs him to her chest before looking the stuffed animal in its button eyes. A stern glare sets on her eyes, a few mumbles spoken. She throws the bunny aside, giving it a little kick afterwards. I laugh, surprised that she would do something so unexpectedly.

"Hey." I bend down, tickling the sole of her feet. "It's not nice to throw your friends around that. You won't know, maybe you'll need his help and Agent Bunny won't be ready to help you."

The small girl looks up at me, her eyes wide as the binky in her mouth moves out and in again. Her foot stretches to give the stuffed bunny another kick. She reaches out to grab the thing, just to throw it face first into the mattress again. A small cry of victory echoes in the room. I smile again, running my hands through her hair.

"Aren't you a happy little one?" She ignores me, kicking her feet a little. "And you don't seem to talk much."

"There you are." I hear Josephine sigh from outside. "I've been looking everywhere for you, young lady. We don't go around and wake our guests. I hope she didn't wake you. She tends to do that whenever we have someone over."

"Oh no." I smile at the older woman. "She didn't wake me. I was already up."

"Good. Why don't you go ahead and freshen up a little, in the shower? I'll have some clothes ready for you when you come out. And then we can eat breakfast, before you leave for training." She winks and turns towards her daughter. "You will have to come with me young lady. Grab your bunny."

The little girl reaches for the stuffed animal. Josephine bends down, picking her daughter up. She grabs the rabbit by the ear again, the poor thing swinging against the wall when they leave through the door. Quickly, I throw my hair into a bun before walking into the connected bathroom. The tiles are cold under my feet. I undress to step into the shower. It isn't long lived and before I know it, I am in the room again, a towel wrapped around me.

* * *

"Morning." Josephine greets me when I walk into the kitchen.

The older woman stands in front of the stove, cooking away. The sweet scent of pancakes hovers in the air, tickling at the walls of my nostrils. It smells heavenly. Her husband, a tall man with dark hair sits at the end of the table, reading the newspaper. For a second, I feel as if I'm at home; my mother and father at my side. I wrap my arms around me.

"Morning." I greet her back, a saddened smile on my lips. "Hey." I tickle her daughter's belly, causing the little one to laugh.

The little girl is sucking on a piece of fruit, her mouth covered in the juices. I give a little smile, sitting at the table. The man across from me clears his throat.

"So you are the infamous Amity." Josephine's husband puts his newspaper away. My breath gets stuck in my lungs, my eyes widening. I can now see his face.

"A lot of people react this way, when they see him." Josephine teases, giving a wink as she places her hands und her husband's shoulders.

"My eyes." He gushes, his voice suddenly higher than it was before. "They're - they're so..."

"I- I." I stutter.

I blush at the man in front of me. His eyes are a vibrant but pale green, which shine is stark contrast with his dark skin. His lips tug into a boyish grin.

"I'm Michael." He waves at me. I smile back, my cheeks still flushed.

"Daisy."

"You've almost met my entire family. There's me, Michael, little Zara and my other daughter Elise is still in bed." She turns to look at her husband. "Did I not tell you to go and wake her?"

Josephine mumbles something under her breath, turning around to go and wake her daughter. Her husband smiles at me, sipping from his coffee mug. We stay silent, quietly enjoying the breakfast.

"How's initiation going?" He suddenly asks.

"It's," I look for the perfect word. "Good?"

His brow rises, looking at me questionable. I can feel my stomach dropping, suddenly not all too hungry and I push my plate away.

"Really?"

I shake my head. "It's bad Mr. -" I stop not knowing his name.

"Grey. And please call me Michael. Mr. Grey is my father."

"It's not going good at all Mr. Grey." Old habits die hard. "I am excited to be training, to be learning new stuff. Honestly. I have never felt so free and delighted in my life. But everything is just too much, as of now. Our two leaders have separated us into two groups, the last time we had training. We are now in the leader's group or in my case in the beginner's team. I am okay with it but my friends keep complaining about it. I am apparently not as good as I thought I am doing. This Dauntless member was out to get me because I accidentally spilled her food on her. This boy almost did something horrible to me and I don't know if I will be able to get over the fact that my emotional strength is slowly decreasing."

"Jo?" The older man calls for his wife, an uneasy expression on his face. He scratches at his neck, giving me a smile. "I really don't know what to say that would make you feel better."

I sigh. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to. Everything is just so different from what I expected this to be. I thought we would have fun running around. Feeling weightless as we jump from roof top to roof top. But this. This is something else. And I fear that I might regret changing factions."

Mr. Grey and I stare at each other. His face is serious, his brows pulled into a frown as his hand runs along the edges of his jaw. When Josephine enters, we are still silent. With her, she drags another little girl; most probably not older than ten. Just like her little sister, her long and wild hair is pulled into two different pig tails on her head. Elise sits at the table, beginning her breakfast. Josephine looks at the girl, her eyes narrowed.

"Elise, darling." She smiles. Her voice is too kind. "We have a guest. You didn't greet her."

Elise looks over to me, a piece of waffle sticking from her mouth. "Hello." She mumbles, the piece falling out before she picks it up to place it in her mouth.

I hear Josephine's silent scream as she watches her daughter misbehave. I can't help but smile at the little girl. Elise and Zara both have inherited most of their mother's facial features but their eyes are from their father.

"I am so sorry. I don't know why she's behaving this way. It must be the influence you have on them. I told you I want my daughters to be well mannered."

"You give me a son." He sips from his coffee mug. "And then we will talk about manners. Once he'll pop out, I will give him my entire attention. You can have the girls. You can teach them everything you want. "

"You will give our children all the love you have, is that clear mister?" Josephine waves her wooden spoon around, her eyes suddenly cold.

"Of course, dear." Mr. Grey walks over to her, planting a kiss on her kiss. He then walks to me, sending me a small wink. "Just that I will love him a little more." He whispers.

He checks himself in the mirror before leaving the apartment, sending his wife a kiss while doing so. The door closes with the thud, the room falling silent once again. Josephine, her daughters and I finish our breakfast in silence. Once we finish, I help the woman clean the plates.

"You really don't have to do this, Daisy. I told you I'd be fine doing it myself."

"It's the least that I could do." I smile. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Two months, so you can't really tell that I am. Thank god or my mother in law would be on my back. I don't a need third someone that needs my aid. My two girls are enough."

"Congratulations. I take it your husband wants a boy, this time?"

"Yes. He's under the illusion that we'll only be blessed with girls. I think that he's secretly wishing for another girl."

"What do you want?"

"I don't really care, as long as my baby is okay. My love for my children shouldn't be based on their sex. Holding them in my arms for the very first time, knowing that they are my responsibility. That feeling is stronger than the wish of wanting to have a specific gender for my baby."

"Holding your child for the first time must have been the most beautiful experience in your life then."

"It was. Elise had been a troublesome girl. The doctor told me that I shouldn't carry her - I shouldn't give birth to her. Elise has weak lungs and dainty joints. They found out throughout my pregnancy. But how could I let my baby die because she was different from the other Dauntless children? I wanted this child and I would pay for the price, later on."

"She'll probably change factions." I mumble.

"Yes. If not by her own will, then I will have my daughter change. She will not survive in Dauntless. She is too fragile for that."

I look back at the young girl. She is sitting on the plush carpet in their living room, looking at the screen of their TV. We had one at home. But I never got the chance to enjoy something on there. All they ever showed were Jeanine Matthews' new innovations and the progress they make in Erudite.

"You'll do the right thing, I'm sure of it." I smile meekly.

"I hope I will." I dry the last dish she hands me. "Oh look at the time. You have to go, or Eric and Four will have your head."

I nod, placing the dish cloth away. "Thank you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you. Make sure to come back, tonight."

"Jose - "

"I will not take a _no_ for an answer, young lady. That boy will not place his hands on you, if I have a say in this. You may go to training and hang out with your friends. But you will not sleep in that same dorm room as that pervert."

Gratitude fills my heart. I smile at the older woman again, agreeing with her.

"You should be leaving hun. Michael and I will be waiting." She pushes me out the door, giving my bum a slight slap. "Go kick some ass, Daisy."

* * *

So far, I have not been kicking ass at all. Eric and Four had us running laps before they we began with the actual training. I have done everything they have asked of us. Placing my body in the right position and turning my body to throw the knife at the most perfect time but they didn't see any progress.

"Hey where have you been, yesterday? We came to the dorms after the guys were finished. But you were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah we looked everywhere for you." Zac throws his knife, hitting the target's outer ring.

I cringe. I have totally forgotten them. "I'm sorry. I had to clear my head for a while, after something happened and I met someone - "

Sophia interrupts me, a low whistle blowing from her lips. "I didn't know you were into one-night stands. Who is he? Do we know him?"

"He is a she." I raise a brow. "And I don't do that kind of stuff. Her name is Josephine and she is an old friend of my mother's. She offered me to stay at her place for the night. And this night as well. But I'm not sure whether I should accept it or not. She made it clear that she wants me to come but it feels odd. I don't want to be a burden."

"I would do it. It's better than those beds that we have in the initiates' room. If you're not going, I will."

My two friends laugh, their shoulders shaking as their bodies move. Zac and Sophia begin throwing again, their aim having improved since the first day of initiation. I turn to face my board. The knife is heavy in my hands. I give the sharp object a little swirl before turning to throw it. Just as any other throw, it rotates through air before barely sticking to the target. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him coming through the door. Eric has gone outside on the roof with the other group to work on their shooting. His steps are wide as he approaches Four. They talk for a second before turning back to us. Four points out a few of the initiates. When they reach me, I turn my focus back to the target. I pick up another knife, positioning myself like Eric had shown me. My arm swings backwards before it pulls back forward again. The knife hits the target, almost scraping the ground.

"You're supposed to hit the chest and not their feet, initiate. Your throw is too weak and too low. You should work on that." Eric steps behind me again. His arm picks up mine, a new knife in my hand. He pulls back and with a strong twitch, the knife sticks where it belongs; bull's eye. "Try again."

He steps away, leaving me enough room to breathe properly again. I stand still, eying the target in front of me. My hand is furiously shaking as I bring it up. I don't see it but I know that Eric's stare is burning holes into the back of my head. I suppress a sigh, pulling my arm back to throw the knife. It hits low on the board again.

"Continue."

I nod, not turning to look at him. His intense presence vanishes and I find my shoulders relaxing. He leaves to look at the initiates, occasionally nodding his head. He goes to talk to a few of them, mentioning them to follow him. The five initiates smile and follow the leader; with them my two friends. Sophia turns to look at me, smiling wide when she sees me watching them. I smile back, but the happiness doesn't reach my eyes. I throw the knife in my hands, when I turn back around. It lands just as pathetic as the others.

"Shooting guns is more fun than I have though it would be. Everything about it is just so... I don't even have the words to describe how I feel." Sophia smiles in the cafeteria. "I know I was against it, at first. But now that I see what you guys were doing while we were throwing knifes, I can definitely relate. Oh Daisy, you should have been there. It was breath-taking. Eric brought us to the roof, where we shot tin cans off of a wall."

I smile at the blonde, listening in envy as she rambles about her adventures. My other friends laugh at her optimism, enjoying her excited demeanor.

"Now you have to come and then we'll be together again."

"You make it sound like it's some tea party we're attending. You heard what Eric said. The power of a weapon is not be made fun of or joke with."

"Okay, Miss Responsibility." Sophia raises her hands in mock surrender. "Don't shoot me." She laughs.

Laura sticks her tongue out, smiling before she turns to me. "Where have you been yesterday? Sophe said that you were at a friend's place?"

"Yeah, she is a friend of my mother. And she offered me her guest bedroom. Tonight as well."

"You should definitely go."

"Hey, that's what I said as well."

The two girls smile each other. Zac and Finn are both engrossed in their meal and don't pay too much attention to our conversation.

"You were so quick to leave yesterday, you didn't even get to see our tattoos. They turned out amazing, by the way. You can't see mine now, obviously. But look at Zac's! Hey Zac, show Daisy your arm."

Zac barely lifts his arm for me. I look at the intriguing pattern, inked onto his body. The black color seems to have no certain beginning, nor does it seem to have an end. Tribal patterns have never been something for me. To me, they are masculine and don't fit a woman's body at all; then again, women should only have small amount of ink on their body. Amity teaches their children to embrace themselves and others for who they are. We - they don't use beauty enhancements as much as the girls I see here use. Amity doesn't change hair color. They don't use make-up. Everything is to be kept natural - beautiful as we all have been born.

"Finn's is even more amazing. Remind him to show it to you, when we are back in the initiates' room." Laura smiles big. "You both should have gotten something as well. It really is an amazing experience and I'm contemplating whether I should get another one or not."

"But you've just got this one. Don't you want to wait until this one is healed, first? Maybe after that, we can talk about getting another tattoo."

"Yes mother."

My friends begin to laugh. Instead of joining their banter, I am caught in my own thoughts. Nothing is going the way I have expected them to go. Eric and Four are both too discerning. We have been here for almost a week. We won't be able to hit that target at our first try. But that is what they want us to do. And by the way things are going, I fear, I won't be able to meet their expectations.

"Hey Daisy." I am shaken by the shoulder.

"We're going back to training."

I nod my head. It won't be any good if they waited for me. We are in two different groups, anyways. I watch the group leave through the door, vanishing in the hallways. Not long after they have left, I decide to leave as well. The walk to the gym isn't far, yet I decide to take my time. The hallways are empty, the only people around her being a handful of Dauntless members. They smile and point when they pass me. One of them laughs in my face. I jump back, causing the rest to join his laugh. They clap their friend on his shoulder. I watch them before I continue on my way. My hand trails along the stone walls. The wall is hard under my fingertips. It is made from dark bricks, a few lighter shades appearing here and there as my gaze wanders over it. I drop my hand to my sides, joining the others in front of our claimed stations.

* * *

Training is over and Four has given us permission to leave. I don't mind the others, focusing on the sharp object in front of me. As much as I look at them, they do not change or start to burn. I take one into my hand, throwing it at the target, an angry shout escaping me.

"Didn't you hear me, initiate? I gave you permission to leave. Everyone followed my order, yet you are still here. I didn't think I would be met with this kind of disobedience from an Amity."

I am not surprised when I see Four behind me, his arms crossed over his chest, the black shirt tight around his body. He doesn't move. But his eyes do. They follow my every move as I turn around again, not interested in the things he had to say. Four steps forward, his boots heavy on the ground. They leave a loud thumb behind, which unnerves me. But I don't mention it.

"Initiate." He tries again. "Didn't you hear me?"

I ignore the man behind me, even though I know I shouldn't. The anger of the past events burns behind my eyes, blinding me as I throw another knife.

"Initiate." He tried once again. "Initiate. AMITY."

His hands reach out to hold mine. I turn to look at the man. Four's dark blue eyes hold frustration. He looks stern, a few wrinkles appearing on his forehead as his brows furrow. I barely register the frown, ready to turn back around to continue whatever I was doing.

"Amity." His voice is menacing, threatening. "I was talking to you."

"I have a name." The grasp on my wrist tightens.

"Pardon me." His head tilts sideways. "I didn't catch that Amity. You just speak as quite as a mouse squeaks. I barely manage to catch the words from your mouth and when I do manage, I hear nothing but praise for another faction, which is not your home anymore."

My back straightens. Something in Four's eyes change, when I try to match his attitude. "I have a name. And it's Daisy. Not Amity. Not initiate. Daisy."

"Stand down, initiate. You better respect your superiors."

Four and I look at each other. I don't dare to be the first one to give up. Nothing in this god-damned faction is going my way. I want at least this stare off to be in my favor. My smile is small when I see him avert his eyes. They look somewhere else above my head, before I can see a change in them. His eyes soften.

"You're angry."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. Don't disagree with me. Your heartbeat is fast, your breathing erratic. Not to mention the glare on your face and the intense concentration." He states. "Does it have to do something with your aiming and throwing skills or something with the bruises on your wrists?"

"What?" I bring my joints forward. The bruises from yesterday night are evident, a nasty shade of red fingers painted across my skin. "It's nothing."

"It clearly isn't nothing. What happened? It looked like someone became violent around you. Were you touched, initiate?"

I gulp, refusing to look him in the eyes. Four sighs, moving to take my hands in his.

"Did someone touch you, Daisy?"

Something about his voice makes me obey and nod my head. I still don't meet his gaze. I have read many books in which the protagonist had been abused, to know that everyone she told gave a sympathetic look. I don't want that. I don't need that. Four hisses.

"Who was it?"

"He didn't get far. I got out with light bruising before anything serious could have happened." I turn to throw another knife again. "It's nothing."

"Eric has told you this and I will repeat it. You have to keep tension in your upper body. Don't let your hand stop when you release the knife. Just let it move along."

"What?"

"Come here." He takes me by my elbow, leading me to one of the punchbags. "This will not only strengthen your muscles but," he gives a small smile. "It will also help you release a lot of that anger and frustration you feel. Come on."

He stands on the opposite side. I look at Four, silently questioning him why he was doing this. I am a mere initiate. Why would he help me?

"Now, initiate!" He booms. "Arms up and keep them at your chin."

I pull my hands up, standing with my feet slightly apart. The hit against the bag's leather is hard under my knuckles. I wince when I feel the pain spreading.

"Ignore the pain and continue."

My hand returns to its position. I smack the punching bag again, another wave of pain spreading in my hands. I ignore it as much as I can, going for another strike, using the other hand. Surprisingly, the feeling of leather smacking against my raw knuckles feels relieving, even relaxing. My feet start a small bounce, jumping from one foot onto the other. Another smack echoes through the room. Satisfaction pumps through my veins.

"Faster, initiate!"

My hands reach out in haste moves. The anger behind my eyes burns, it grows and suddenly I see James' face on the leather. I can feel my eyes narrowing into slits, my punches becoming harder and more violent. A violent cry leaves my lips, my foot smacking James right in the face. His smile disappears, as does the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Four and I stop. My breathing is heavy, erratic as Four has mentioned it to be. My lungs fill deeply with air before I breathe it out. The sweat at the base of my hair line runs down my forehead and onto my brows. I brush the pearls away.

"That was some fighting." Four admits impressed. He nods his head, his eyes scrutinizing me. "Come."

He leads me to the benches, disappearing shortly after. When he comes back, I see him carrying something in his hands. Four sets the first-aid between the two of us, taking my hands to give them a quick look. It is only then, that I realize, the soft skin has ripped and blood is smudged onto my fingers and the back of my hands. Without words being exchanged, Four begins to clean and disinfect the wounds. Slowly, he wraps gauzes around them, tightening them when he is finished.

"Your aim and throwing may not be as perfect as you wish for it to be. But I can tell you that you have some power in those hands, when you're angry. Especially in those legs." He points down. "We have to accept the fact that sometimes we can do things better than other stuff. Your aim sucks; big time. But you have strength in you; in your hands and your legs. They might come to your advantage in the second part of stage one."

"The second part?" I ask.

"All with its rightful time, initiate. About your wrists. Whoever has done this to you should be punished. Such acts of harassment are not permitted and endured in Dauntless. Since nothing severe happened, to your description, I will let you decide whether you want to tell me his name or not."

I shake my head. Four sighs.

"As you wish." He nods. "Whenever you feel as if everything around you is falling apart, whenever you feel as if everything is crumbling apart, you will always be welcomed here. I bet that punching bag and you will become good friends, in the time that you're here." Four sets a strong hand on my knee.

"It will also be a way to strengthen your muscles a little." He smiles. "Go to bed, Daisy. Tomorrow will be another chance for you to prove what you can do."

Four stands, taking the kit with him as he leaves. I watch his retreating form, his muscular body becoming smaller the more distance he puts between us. Dinner time is already over when I leave the gym. Instead of walking towards the initates' room, I make my way to Josephine's apartment. A light flush crosses my cheeks when I knock on the door. Four and I have been longer in the gym than it had felt. Not to mention the time I had done nothing but stare into open air.

The door opens, a tired Mr. Grey looking back at me. I smile when I see his disheveled hair, his eyes droopy from the sleep. Even in this state, he appears like an underwear model.

"Daisy. Come in." He says, stepping aside. "Glad that you still came. Josephine was having a fit. She thought that you wouldn't return. She almost even went to get a search party for you."

A small giggle escapes me. "I'm sorry, I didn't come for dinner. But there was something that needed to be done."

"If you're hungry, there's something in the microwave."

"Thank you, but I don't feel too hungry. I would rather go to bed."

"Of course." He nods, rubbing his eyes as a yawn overtakes his features. "Sleep tight, Daisy. See you tomorrow." His hand ruffles through my hair.

I smile at the older man. Together, we walk down the hallway, me entering the guest room as he continues down the hallway to join his wife.

"Goodnight, Mr. Grey." We disappear behind different doors.


End file.
